Ash's Adventure
by Noivern95
Summary: What if Ash turns Evil
1. Chapter 1

Ash's Adventure

Scene: A field that has trees along side a narrow path on each side in the Kalos Region. Ash and the gang (Serena, Bonnie, and Clement) are currently fighting Team Rocket who has Ash's Pokémon in a cage that is protected by a barrier.

Ash: You are not going to take Pikachu!

Jessie: Why not we deserve a break after 18 years of failures, we need a win.

Ash: you have a few wins, remember the time you helped us in the time we need it the most. You helped us when the legendary trio (Articuno, Zaptdos, and Moltres) was ruining the world. How about the time when unknown was killing Johto? Also the time when the hunter J was hunting Pokémon of ours for money?

James: we count those as byes since we are evil and we want the world for ourselves and if there is no earth then what do we rule then.

Serena: Fennekin Flamethrower! (Fennekin unleashes a heating flamethrower and hit Team Rockets war machine.) (No affect)

Meowth: Ha-ha! This baby here is every attack proof so; there is no way that any of your attacks can affect Robo War Machine X97.

(Our heroes growl in anger. Meowth push a button and in the middle of its chest comes a laser that can kill a tree in a second. Ash goes in front of everyone including Pikachu. The laser hits Ash and it shoots him 50 feet back and all you can see is his body flying and going until you can't see him. As he landed you can see a big cloud of dust rising in the air.)

All but Team Rocket and the Pokémon: Ash!

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Fennekin: Fenn!

(Team Rocket sings the Victory song. Serena Gets furious and you can see her on Flames. Serena Yells)

Serena: You just shot the man of my dreams. As you could already tell that that I like him but now he is gone. (She cries and runs to the spot that Ash fell to.)

Clement: Serena Wait! Arg! Bonnie go with Serena to look for Ash I can handle this.

(Bonnie runs to Serena. Clement picks a ball from his belt and calls out Luxray.)

Clement: Luxray come on out and help rescue Pikachu and gang.

Luxray: Lux.

(Now with Serena and Bonnie looking for Ash. Running)

Serena: He landed just up ahead.

Bonnie: Ok! I am right with you.

(They arrive to the scene with a hole in the ground shaped like a body of a 10-14 year old boy that fell from quite a height. No Body.)

Bonnie: Oh no!

Serena: What (Running behind a few steps.)

Bonnie: Look for yourself.

(They saw no body and Serena went to her knees and banged her hand on the ground hard crying profoundly. Muttering to herself I messed up Ash, I messed up.)

(Now to Ash)

Ash thinking to himself: Gets up from the ground. Ouch! My head heard badly, now if I can get to a Hospital soon I can to fix the problem.

(Ash runs into a woman who does not know him officially but knew him from TV.)

Random Lady: Ash is that you? (Ash faints into her arms unconsciously.) Oh poor dear you need medical attention now. (She carries him to the nearest doctor.)

Nurse Joy: Is everything O… Oh My God I will take him immediately (grabs Ash from the woman's arm is placed on a stretcher and is carried into surgery.)

(Now back to Serena Bonnie and Clemont who just rescued the Pokémon.)

Clemont: Are you sure he landed here.

Bonnie: We are positive. We checked the area if Ash walked from this site and found no trace of Ash besides this whole in the ground.

Clemont (notices something on the ground): What is that wait a minute, this is Ash's Pokédex, it is crushed from the fall. So if Ash did fall from here then that means someone must have found him and took him somewhere or Ash walked on his own somewhere he can be safe. I'll call Jenny!

Bonnie: I'll take Serena back to the pokécenter, and have Joy call his mom in Kanto.

Clemont: Good plan and have Ash's Pokémon come with you two so that it is easier to look for him.

Bonnie: Good Idea! Come everyone. (All come except Pikachu that stays.)

Clemont: Pikachu go with Serena, she needs you more that I can give her. (Pikachu does not listen Clemont grabs Pikachu and hand him to Serena.) Now Go! (The girls leave and Clemont runs to the Police station for Jenny to come look for Ash.) (At the station. Clemont barges in and runs to Jenny yelling)

Clemont: Jenny I need your help! Ash is missing and I need your help finding him.

Officer Jenny: What happened?

Clement: We were fighting Team Rocket as usual. I think it is Ash and his Pikachu that lures them to us.

Officer Jenny: Wait hold up, you are to tell me you faced Team Rocket and you did not tell us.

Clement (Scared): Yes! We face them everyday, now back to the story. As Team Rocket was about to leave with his Pokémon and we stopped them from leaving and rescued his Pokémon, before that they sent off a laser beam that can kill anything in sight, so Ash went in front of all of us protecting us from the laser and he went flying 50 feet in the air and landed with a big band and smoke came up from the ground, I sent the girls to find him while I rescued the Pokémon, when I arrived I found a hole in the ground empty and his Pokédex was smashed by impact of the fall. My sister looked for him for an hour and I checked while his secret admirer cried the whole time.

Officer Jenny: So, let me get this straight, you fought a illegal organization, your friend protected you from getting hit be a laser they sent at you and he went flying far and now you can't find him.

Clement: That sounds right, would you help us.

Officer Jenny: Ok! Show me the location and I'll put an APB for all policemen to look for him, do you have a photo of him by any chance?

Clement: No! I do know who does, I can bring you to her and she can show you him.

Officer Jenny: Ok! Lets go get that photo.

(Now with Team Rocket walking along a narrow path towards the hospital)

Jessie: Damn it James, if you just shot instead of shooting we would have won.

James: It was not I! Meowth was the one operating the machine.

(Meowth look in the window of the hospital and lets Jessie and James argue until they both yelled Meowth that they noticed Meowth was by a window of the building.)

Jessie: Meowth what are you doing? Do you need a medical checkup?

Meowth: Come here! Guys guess who I can see? (Both come to Meowth and look into the window and sees Ash in a bed being asked questions.)

Jessie: It's the twerp.

Ash: How did he get here?

Meowth: Lets ask him. (They all dress up. James dressed as a fancy father; Jessie dressed up as a mother that is currently working at her third child and Meowth is dressed up as a 5-year-old kid. They enter and go to Nurse Joy.)

Jessie: Hello, my name is Jessalinda Harington and this is my Rich husband Jameson Harington and this is my son Max. I heard my son is in this hospital I believe his name is John Harington he looks like this (shows a picture of Ash.)

Nurse Joy: Oh you are his parents I was checking the database for him we put him as John Doe. He is in Room 13. I would like to check some form of ID to prove that you are who you say you are. (Jessie hands her a fake ID that shows a photo of herself with that name.) Ok! You are set now you can see your son. (Team Rocket goes to room 13. They see Ash lying in bed being asked questions about him. The doctor notices the people in the doorway.)

Doctor: Are you his parents?

Jessie: Yes! We are, I am his mom that missed him miserably.

Ash: Mom?

Doctor: do you remember who these people are?

Ash: No! I have not seen them in my life. (Team Rocket gets scared.)

Doctor: Do you know your name?

Ash: No! Doctor I do not remember anything. (They calm down and they huddles and whispers these few sentences)

Jessie: He does not remember anything.

James: We could take this as an advantage for a W for us.

Meowth: How? Make him believe that he is the son of Giovanni and that he works for Team Rocket.

Jessie: That is good but how are we going to make this happen. Tell him that his name is Jones and he lost his memory and is the hair to the throne of Team Rocket and he is a field agent to work for the mantle of President.

Meowth Yes! We can use him to take the Pokémon of his friends.

James: We have two problems with that, one, how would we make sure that Giovanni would play along with it. Two, what happens when he remembers and realized that we took advantage of him.

Jessie I will call the boss now and ask him would he play along with it. The other thing we will play it by ear.

James (hesitant): Ok, but if it backfires this is not my idea. (All hands in) On three say Team Rocket. One, Two, Three

All: Team Rocket!

James: Doctor when can our son leave the hospital?

Doctor: He can leave now if he wants, and you have to sign some paper work. (To Meowth) Son, why not come this way and play in our game room while your parents are finishing up the work.

Meowth (Shyly): Ok! I guess. (Leaves with the doctor.)

Jessie (quietly): Max why are you leaving us to do this.

Meowth: Well the perks of being 5.

Jessie: James why not you handle the paperwork while I call the boss.

James: What are you crazy, all of these papers all by myself?

Jessie: You can handle it. I trust you. Doctor, my mom was the one that told me that my son John was here in the first place. Can I use the videophone to call her back to let her know how he is? She was devastated by the news of what happened.

Doctor: Go ahead your husband can finish the papers it is only 5 pages he has to sign.

Jessie: Thanks Doctor. See you honey. (She leaves. Now back to Jenny and Clement, who are at the Pokécenter)?

Clement: I have Jenny here with me, can you show her your photo of Ash so that she can show the police how he looks like. (Serena hand the photo of Ash to Officer Jenny)

Officer Jenny: Thank you Serena, I will give it back to you after I showed it to the force. (Both leave and Officer Jenny leaves with a smile because of how cute Ash is. Now back to Jessie.)

Jessie: Operator, please give me Giovanni of Team Rocket. (Giovanni appears on the screen.)

Giovanni: What do you want!

Jessie: This Jessie Field agent in Kalos, I have a favor to ask you, it would help a lot if you say yes.

Giovanni: What is it?

Jessie: I have the kid named Ash remember him the kid with the Pikachu, he lost his memory and we thought that we could make him believe he was an agent of Team Rocket and was your son. The favor is that you play along with it. We can use him for taking Pokémon from his friends.

Giovanni: Interesting, we could use him as an asset so the answer is yes, I'll bring the helicopter to your precise location and take him to the headquarters to make him believe that he is my son and a field agent for me.

Jessie: I mentioned that he does not remember his past life so we can brainwash him along the way back to headquarters. Then give him his Uniform at the headquarters and have him in minor field tests to prove his word.

Giovanni: Ok! We will go with your plans and when ready use him to attack his friends. I will send a scout to Pallet town to see how things are shaping up there so that we can attack at the perfect moment.

Jessie: Thanks boss, see you soon.

Giovanni: I hope that he is as you say he is or it would be you that take the punishment.

Jessie: Yes boss! (Giovanni hangs up and Jessie returns back to James who is having some trouble with the paperwork.)

Jessie: How is the paperwork for retrieving our son?

James: I am having some trouble but I am almost done and we can see him soon.

Jessie: Thank you for doing this, once done we should get Max to leave with us to go back home.

James: Ok! Almost done. Need one more question and done, I just completed the paperwork.

Doctor: Ok! So, you can take your son home now.

James: Jessalinda can you please get Max, I will go get John, meet you up front in the lobby then we can go.

Jessie: sounds like a plan. See you. (Jessie leaves to the right and James goes left back to the room. He grabs Ash by the arm and helps him onto his feet Ash is wobbly and Ash uses James as leverage to walk. They met up with Jessie and Meowth and leave in a car. Now back at the Office.)

Officer Jenny: Ok! We have a missing trainer, his Pokédex is broken and he was blasted in this vicinity (shows on the map). I want everyone to look within a 100m diameter of the landing sight and see if anyone has seen him. He looks like this (shows photo), now take a flyer that has his photo on it and show it to people around the area. (Clement returns back to the Pokécenter and waits for an answer and hands Serena the photo back to her. A day later, Officer Jenny returns, all get up excited, she has her head down and shakes it implying that they could not find ash. Serena cries.)

Officer Jenny: I have to tell his mom. (Jenny and Clement goes to the videophone. They call Ash's mom Delia the news.)

Officer Jenny: Operator please calls Delia Ketchum of Pallet Town. (The videophone rings. Delia answers.)

Delia: Hello Officer Jenny! How, may I help you? Is Ash in trouble?

Officer Jenny: You can say that… (The screen goes to Delia crying in the corner. She recovers and goes to the Computer.)

Delia: What happened to my son?

Officer Jenny: All that I know is what these guys know; they know what happened but not how your son went missing. Please tell everyone he knows about this to let them know. I am so sorry we looked for him for a whole day and no one saw him. We will keep searching we need all the help we can get. (Delia cried and ran to Oaks house. She knocks on the door. Oak is busy with research with Gary that he could not hear but Tracy heard it and saw that Delia was their crying and grabbed onto Tracy.)

Tracy: Mrs. Ketchum what's wrong? (Oak and Gary heard the crying and ran to the noise and saw Delia holding onto Tracy crying.)

Professor Oak: What happened here Tracy?

Tracy: I don't know! I answered the door and Mrs. Ketchum just grabbed me and started crying.

Professor Oak: Delia! What happened? Why are you crying?

Delia (crying and talking at the same time): I…I…Its Ash! He…He… He's missing. (breaks into a deeper cries and could not stop.)

Professor Oak: What?

Gary: What happened?

Tracy: are you sure that Ash is missing.

Delia: I am positive. Officer Jenny from Kalos told me that he has been missing for a day or two and no one knows what happened to him, all they know is what Clement told her which was that he was defending everyone from a laser beam, he was hit by it and flew for 50 feet and land with smoke coming up and they could only find his Pokédex smashed when he fell.

Gary: Man! That is bad, what is going to happen, are they calling it a missing persons case or worse?

Professor Oak: (Slaps Gary) Gary why did you say that when Delia is going through some though times.

Delia: Its Ok! They are ruling it as a Missing persons and they are going to look for until he is gone a week. After that and they do not find him, they assume kidnapping or death.

Tracy: I am sorry that this is happening. What did Jenny tell you to do?

Delia: She told me to tell everyone he knows what happened. They told me that if anyone else is willing to help look they could help look.

Gary: Ok! Gramps I am going to look for him. Can I bring some of his Pokémon with me to help look for him?

Professor Oak: Well that is Unorthodox, but if you feel that it would help better then you may bring them along. Remember only six at a time. You may choose six of his to bring with you.

Gary: Thanks Gramps, I will go tell them and ask which six want to go the most.

Oak: Remember, Ash's team is more into Ash then your team. (Gary nods and leave outside).

Tracy: I will help you Gary. (Goes after Gary and goes outside.)

Oak: Do you want me to help you with getting the word out?

Delia: Yes please! (Gary return with the six that want to help the most they are (Charizard, Bayleef, Sceptile, Infernape, Snivy, and Unfezant. Oak gave Gary the balls for the Pokémon he wanted. Tracy returns with Bulbasur, Quilava, Swellow, Buizel, Pignite, and Staraptor. Oak gave Tracy the balls he needs. )

Oak: use these (Gives them a bag that has no name to them.) Remember that they can only use six on hand so that's why I am giving you bags that contains to a non-trainer and it should give you the temporary hold of a new trainer that captured these Pokémon except that they are still under Ash's Command. Be careful you too. You might hear from some friends soon. (They both left to go look for Ash. Now lets look at Giovanni with Ash. Flying to Kanto.)

Giovanni: My Son! You have returned to me. (Gives Ash a hug.)

Ash: Dad! Is that you, they told me that I worked for you and you are my father?

Giovanni: That is correct son, my name is Giovanni and I named you Jones after my father.

Ash: Why am I here if you are in a different region then this one?

Giovanni: I used you to see if you were ready for the fieldwork and I see that I was wrong. You are not and you still need too more on working in the field. I have assigned you two people to help prepare you for fieldwork; they are here on this plane to help see where you are at right now. (Out of the shadows comes out Cassidy and Butch appear and take ash to a room to figure where he is. Ash tells him where he is.)

Ash: Father, since I failed that means that I am currently without a Pokémon team.

Giovanni: Jones, I will give you Pokémon when we arrive back at the Hideout, they are checking to see how well you can handle your Pokémon. (Ash leaves with his helpers. Now with Gary and Tracy meeting Serena Clement and Bonnie. Clement is out looking; Bonnie is in the center playing with Frogadire, Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noibat. Serena is in her room with the light off with Pikachu. Gary and Tracy walk into the center.)

Gary: Nurse Joy, Hi am Gary Oak and this is Tracy, we are friends of Ash Ketchum and we are here to help look for him.

Nurse Joy: Well Hi, you missed todays look, it is going to be dark in about 30 minutes, but you can stay here tonight and help tomorrow.

Gary: Oh man, He is my friend since we were kids and I just want to see him again. (Looks at Tracy) Ok! We can help tomorrow, is their any rooms here tonight that we stay here and help look.

Joy: Yes! There is room here you can stay her for the night.

Both: Thank you! (Bonnie pulls on Gary's shirt. Gary looks.)

Bonnie: Hi, I am Bonnie; I am a friend of Ash and saw what happened.

Gary: Hi! Is their anyone else that he was traveling with you?

Bonnie: Yes! My big brother Clement, and Serena, I can show you to her, She is crushed by event and has been in her room for the whole time since we found out he has been missing. (They get the key to their room and placed their bags in their room and headed to Serena. They open the door, a wind of BO and tears filled the room and the room was dark except for the light coming from the open window of the room. Bonnie turned on the lights and saw Serena looking like death has struck a beautiful girl. Serena turned her body away from Tracy, Gary, and Bonnie. Pikachu ran to Gary and jumped into his arms and stayed there.)

Bonnie: Serena are you ok? Do you need to eat or Shower?

Serena: No! I am fine.

Bonnie: I have some friends of Ash that are willing to help look for him do you want to meet them. (Serena turned and saw Gary and Tracy).

Serena: Sorry, I feel like death since Ash's disappearance. I told Bonnie and Clement this but I loved Ash. Wait a second Gary, do you remember me I am Serena.

Gary: Wait you mean that girl from my Grandfathers camp in Kanto that wanted Ash for herself since he helped her. (Serena nodded.)

Gary: I remember you; it's been years since that event and you still have a crush on him.

Serena: Yes!

Tracy: It seemed you know each other.

Gary: This is Serena, she visited My Grandfathers camp when we were little and she was always following Ash until her mom came and took her back home. I wanted to keep Ash into Pokémon while she is trying to get him into love.

Tracy: I see who won. Has Ash notice or know how you feel about him? Does he…(Gary Interrupts before Tracy could ask his Second Question.)

Gary: Is as clueless as ever and does not notice anything you are offering as love?

Serena: He is clueless but is less and less when I ask him (Clement enters the room.)

Clement: Who are you (Protects Bonnie, then notices Pikachu in Gary's arms) Are you a friend of Ash?

Gary: Yes we are! I am Gary Oak the Grandson of Professor Oak and this is Oaks Assistant Tracy a friend of Ash.

Clement: You mean Professor Oak as in the renowned professor Samuel Oak.

Gary: Yes! Oak is a friend of Ash, Tracy, and I. We came to help look for Ash. We arrived to late today but we are here to help tomorrow, we were just talking about past lives, Clement we will see you tomorrow Morning and help with the search Ok!

Clement: Ok! See you in the morning. (Gary and Tracy leave and go to bed leaving Pikachu with Serena. Clement and Bonnie goes to bed. Serena washes up and goes to bed with Pikachu. Now we go to Oak and Delia, which has a connection of videophones with Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Brock, Cilan, and anyone who was around which were Misty's sisters, other leaders, Drew, Harley, Solidad, Kenny, Zoey, and Ursula, and Cilan's brothers.)

Delia (Crying): Hi fellas!

May: What is wrong Mrs. Ketchum.

Oak: I'll take over, I have gotten word that Ash is missing and we do not know where he is all we know is that he might be in Kalos but they do not know where he is.

Dawn: Oh my!

Brock: What do you want us to do help look, tell others, or come there for support?

Oak: You do whatever you want to do. We are here in Pallet Town. He is in Kalos and in the city of Lumios City.

Brock: Ok! We will do what ever we do, we will later tell you what we do, we will also get help from others, please tell others also. (All hung up, they then contacted His other rivals Paul, Trip, Richie, Bianca, Barry, Stephan, Nando, Conway, Angie, Morrison and others such as Melody from Orange Isles, and Bianca from the Johto region.)

Oak: We have a problem if you want to help, Ash is missing, we need all we can get to help find him, you have four options, one go to Lumios city in Kalos and help find Ash, two you can just tell others, three you can come and help for emotional support, and four just ignore us.

Rivals Boys: Well we do hate him but we do not hate him that much so we will do option 1 and 2.

Rival Girls: We can help here with option 3.

Girls: Same!

Oak: thanks! (Back to Serena.)

Serena (Crying): Mom! I have terrible news.

Grace: Let me guess, you quit your dream and accepted my dream that you are going to be a Rhyhorn Racer.

Serena: No! Ash, you know the guy that I like, he is missing.

Grace: Oh! This is awkward, well al least that you did not give up on dreams.

Serena: Mom, how dare you not feel like this is a disaster? I do have to put my dream on hold until we know he is safe.

Grace: Well, to tell you the truth, I do not know Ash that well. All I know of him is that is what you told me and what I saw that one-day when we met.

Serena: Oh sorry for snapping, I feel like the world just ended. Did you feel the same way when Dad left?

Grace: I told you never to speak or mention him ever. Well if you must know yes I was devastated when he left. So what do you want me to do about Ash?

Serena: There are 3 options you can do. It is your choice. 1 help us find Ash. The more the easier to find him. We are in Lumios City. 2 you can tell others to see if they want to help out. 3 You can go to Pallet Town in Kanto to help his mother in this time of need.

Grace: What are you going to do?

Serena: My plan is I am going to moap for a day or two. Then go help find him, or go to Pallet Town that is dependent on what Bonnie is doing. If she does not want to help then we can go to Pallet Town. If she does want to stay and help I will stay until the search is over.

Grace: Great plan. I am going to do option 3 starting tomorrow. (Grace hangs up and Serena runs up to her room with Pikachu. (Now with May)

May: Mom Dad, do you remember Ash?

Norman: Do you mean your crush?

May: Dad, this is serious, he is missing, there is four options you can choose, 1 you can help look for him, he is in Lumios City in, you can just tell others, you could go to Pallet Town in Kanto to help support his mom, or you can just joke and ignore this whole event.

Norman: I will go help look, before doing that, I have to tell the Hoenn gym leaders what happened and ask them what they will do. (Now to Dawn)

Dawn: Mom! There's terrible news.

Johanna: What is it your pregnant. If you are, I swear to…

Dawn: What? No! I'm not!

Johanna: Good! If you were…

Dawn: Lets talk about something different. The thing I was going to tell you is that Ash is missing. The only details are that when he was protecting his friends, a laser beam hit him and sent him flying.

Johanna: Oh Dear! Is he Ok!

Dawn: We do not know that is why they say he is missing. There are four options we can do 1 we can help find him, the location is a field outside of Lumios City in Kalos. 2 We can tell others to let them know and see if they want to help. 3 we can go to Pallet Town in Kanto to help support his mom. 4 we can just stay here and talk about why you thought I was pregnant.

Johanna: We can any of them except number 4. (Oak told all the professors what happened.)

Oak: Have you heard the news? Ash is missing. (All other Professors are shocked.)

Professor Sycamore: I just saw him a few days ago everything was fine. There was some smoke nearby but I just thought that some wild Pokémon fighting or something. What happened?

Oak: Well you mentioned smoke that was where and when he landed from protecting these guys from Team Rocket. You remember them? Well in short story they tried to capture his team, Ash and the gang would not allow this so they tried to stop them, Team Rocket continued with their plan, so what they did was try to get rid of the problem by sending a laser at them. Since Ash was the man in this situation so he went in front of the gang and was hit by the laser. He was sent back 50 yards high and distance. As mentioned before when he landed a thud was heard and smoke came up from the ground. When Serena and Bonnie got to the landing spot all they found was his Pokédex smashed into pieces and no body. They have been looking for him ever since Ash went missing. I say we should go help look for him.

Elm: I say so but we have been talking about the Pokémon in each region acting crazy since that day happened. We can go but give us a few hours to figure out a plan for this.

Oak: I have also noticed this also but more of Ash's team has been acting weird not any other then his own. I have notified Nurse Joy to come and help. I will be there soon. Bye. (The other professors hang up. A knock on the door. Oak answers the door.)

Nurse Joy: Hi Professor you called I have brought my sisters to help.

Oak: Thanks for helping me by taking care of my ranch. The Pokémon are in the back. His Pokémon have not getting better. I can stay for another hour so I can help you until I need to leave.

Nurse Joy: Thanks Professor but there is no need just show me the Pokémon. (Professor showed the Pokémon and leaves. The girls arrived at the city of Pallet Town they decided to help Delia with emotions and any other stuff she has to deal with. The boys and professors went to help with the search. They met up with each other. They found out clues to maybe that they are looking at a different location. They search all week until it has been two weeks with no luck. Officer Jenny decided to call it that Ash might be dead or kidnapped. Now with Ash in Kanto Team Rocket's Hangout. Ash's team consists of Persian, Skitty, Houndoom, Glameow, Purrloin, and Furfrou he is training to fight for his big chance. Now with Giovanni. He is talking to Cassidy, Butch, Jessie, James, and Meowth. He leaves to go get food for himself and his Pokémon and hears Giovanni talking.)

Giovanni: I have gotten word that everyone has arrived and they think that Ash is dead. If I plan this thing right we should attack in a week. Cassidy and Butch I want Jones to be ready to attack when the day Ash is going be buried and attack the ceremony and when they find out that their Ash is working for me they would attack him or try to get him on their side. I want Jones to be ready for this punishment when asked to Ok.

Cassidy and Butch: We got it. We will check on him now and see how his progress is. (They leave and found Ash in the cafeteria eating with his team.)

Cassidy: Jones I got word from the boss that you have to attack Pallet Town in a week, are you ready of that?

Ash: Yes I am! I can show you after lunch.

Cassidy: Ok! And are we sill on tonight.

Ash: Yes! Babe (kisses Cassidy she leaves Butch comes and picks up Ash.)

Butch: Jones you might be dating my partner but do not replace me in the group. I remember you have a thing for Jessie. I do not want it to hurt Cassidy.

Ash: Of course Bros before Hoes. (Fist bump and Butch leaves. Ash finishes eating and battles Cassidy and shows he is more then ready for the attack in the week he is ready tonight. Ash shows up at Cassidy's door and knocks on it Cassidy opens the door looking like they are going to a fancy restaurant. Ash is in disguise and when they arrive at the location Ash takes it off and they enjoy the night. They slept at the location together and they practiced at the location to until they got the word that they are attacking in 3 days so they went back to the hangout and prepared for the attack. Cassidy and Butch went to see Giovanni.)

Giovanni: Cassidy and Butch I have a mission for you two. I want you two to go to Pallet Town and scout how they feel and what they plan to do for Ash. Now go! (Both leave and Cassidy says goodbye to Ash and leaves. Later that night Ash is in his room reading a book. There was a knock on the door. Ash gets up and sees Jessie at the door.)

Jessie: Hello Tiger! You just hit the Jackpot.

Ash: Hi! (Closes the door on Jessie. Jessie stops the door)

Jessie: I came here to say hi to you and you treat me like this. (Enters and gets on Ash's bed.)

Ash: Why are you here? You know that I am with Cassidy. I thought you are with James.

Jessie (Laughs): Why do you think that? Don't answer that. I am here to get my freak on with you. (Ash tries to leave but Jessie stops him and they have the best night of their lives that night. Jessie leaves before Ash gets up. On they way back to her room Giovanni Stops her).

Giovanni: Jessie the girl I am looking for you are assigned with the same case as Cassidy and Butch get James are going to Pallet Town. Tell Meowth to come see me.

Jessie: Yes Sir! (She leaves and goes to get James and Meowth their mission.)

James: What we have the same mission as Cassidy and Butch.

Jessie: Correct! Now we need to go now.

Meowth: What about me? What did Giovanni say about me?

Jessie: He told me to tell you to go see him. (They leave and head towards Pallet Town. Meowth went to go see Giovanni Meowth knocks on the door.)

Giovanni: Meowth I have a special job for you. You have the choice of either be Ash's watcher or do something different from the plan.

Meowth: What is the other job so that I can make a better choice.

Giovanni: There is rumors that Ash is sleeping with our agents can you find the truth.

Meowth: I can do that. I can prove Ash is sleeping with our agents. (Meowth leaves and Ash heard this and realizes that he is Ash, but he has no idea who Ash is he figured he could find out. Knock on Giovanni's door.

Giovanni: Who is it?

Ash: It's me Jones your son.

Giovanni: Come in. (Ash enters as normal.) What is it I am busy?

Ash: I have a few questions father. The first is that who is going to train me since both groups that help me are gone on missions? Second, I kept hearing about this Ash fellow, I heard it from you when on the plane, I heard it from both groups that he stopped them many times. I just wanted to know who he is? (Giovanni stops everything.)

Giovanni: To answer your first question is that you are ready to be on your own and ready for the attack in a few days. To answer the second question, I need to show you something. (They leave the office to show people who are on their list of people to stop and Ash is #1.) Ash is the last person you want to meet. He stopped all of our plans to succeed world domination.

Ash: Really? He sounds bad then why do you mention him?

Giovanni: Well he just recently disappeared from the world and we want to give support to them with an attack. This is the fight you have been training for. (Giovanni leaves, ash stays and learn more about ash and learns that Ash is the opposite of the whole organization. Now with Delia and Gang on Ash's disappearance.)

Delia: Is everyone here? Now that the funeral of my son Ash is in a few days we need to see if Ash wrote a will or anything he wished before departing.

May's Mom: We checked his room and Oaks lab and found nothing except this list of who get his Pokémon.

Delia: That is it. Now we can just hope the girls can decorate the building of its funeral.

Dawn's Mom: Also the boys have everything else we need such as clothes and badges and awards to show whom this great man is. (Knock on the door. Serena's mom answers the door and sees two couples at the door.)

Serena's Mom: Who are you? Do you have any connections to Ash?

Cassidy: Yes! We helped him when he needed a place to stay when he was in Kanto.

James: We are friends of theirs that stayed at the house when he was there.

Serena's mom: Come in, we have moms stay with Delia Ash's mom to comfort her during this hard time. We have the young girls at the location to help decorate the location of the Ceremony, the young men collection things that belonged to Ash and Professors at Oaks house with his Pokémon. Do you want to help or stay here to comfort?

James: Hey Bill do you want to help wit the boys.

Butch: My name isn't Bill it Bu…(Looks at everyone and answers): Sure why don't we leave now Jacob.

James: Ok! See you ladies later. (Boys leave).

Jessie: I can help with the girls do you want to help Clair

Cassidy: Sure Jess! (They leave. The mothers confused. Now with James and Butch walking to help the boys. They found the boys searching through a damp storage. )

James: Hello! We are friends of Ash we are here to help. Anyone here?

Gary: Umbrion Shadowball

Umbrion: Umbrion! (Unleashes a shadowball on James and Butch.)

James: Hey! We are friends not enemies. We are here to help. (Gary comes out of the shadow and sees the two.)

Gary: Are you really friends of Ash?

James: Yes! We know him when he stopped at his house (points to Butch) and I was there for a visit to his house as a friend.

Gary: Brock! Come here do you know these two? (Brock appears)

Brock: No! I was not always with Ash in Kanto even when we were traveling together. So, their story might be possibly true.

Gary: Ok! (Turns on the light to show a storage locker that contains all of Ash's mementoes that were not kept in his room.) Now we need you help to bring this to the Church where Ash's ceremony is.

Both James and Butch: Ok! (Grabs some momentum and they carry it to the Church. Now with the girls.)

Jessie: Hello! We are friends of Ash and we are here to help. (A vary of attacks shot out at them and they found themselves cornered by the girls.)

Cassidy: Hang on! We are friends of Ash.

Misty: You know Ash? How?

Cassidy: My husband and I had her and her husband over, we are family friends and we meet him when he needed a night to stay in Kanto.

Misty: I do not remember you! It is possible that it happened since I wasn't always with Ash. So, their story might be true. Iris turns on the lights. (Iris turns on the lights and reveals they are at a church.) We need your help to decorate the place. Can you help us?

Cassidy: Ok! (They start decorating and they met the boys who brought the mementos over to the Church. When the doors open they found the others doing their jobs.

Brock: Misty! We are here with the memento and got extra help from some friends of Ash.

Misty: I know we meet their wives.

Gary: Wives? These guys never mentioned they were married.

Misty: What? Brock do you know these two?

Brock: No! Do you remember these two?

Misty: No! It is possible that it was Ash by himself or these guys lied to us.

Jessie: Prepare for trou… (Cassidy grabs Jessie's mouth and drags her away)

Cassidy: Jess here is just nervous excuse me for a minute. (To Jessie) What are you doing? You are going to blow our cover. Just Shut up (slaps Jessie).

Jessie: Why you nerve. (They start to fight James and Butch goes to stop the fight.) James holds Cassidy and Butch grabs Jessie and hold them back from each other. )

James: Excuse us we need to take these girls away for a few minutes. (Leaves and only James and Butch return.)

Butch: Sorry about that, the girls are just upset with this event. They thought that they had a champion in their house but it turns out that it was not to be.

James: Now we can help you. (They help out with the decorations and placing mementoes in the proper place. Once done they leave to go back to the hangout. Cassidy founds Ash in his room reading and they make out when she walks in Meowth can see this through the window. He takes a picture, he talks to other female agents to get the word that he only sleeps with Cassidy, when he thought that he could only show that photo, he hears Jessie in the bathroom talking on a phone and he recorded her telling whomever it was that Jessie indeed sleep with Ash. He goes show the photo and the recording to Giovanni.)

Giovanni: Good work Meowth. Now that I know that he is sleeping with agents.

Meowth: These are the only two that they sleep with and it turns out that Cassidy is dating Ash.

Giovanni: What do you think if Cassidy hears this? Do you think that Cassidy would break up with Ash? (Now wit Ash and Cassidy.)

Cassidy: I love you Ash (Kisses him. Ash pulls away.) What wrong Hun.

Ash: I am Unfaithful to you on the day you left.

Cassidy: What! Who did you cheat with?

Ash: It was not my fault, I slept with Jessie. I did not move onto her, she came to me. I told her that I was with you, she did not listen and dragged me into the bed and after that it just happened, I did not enjoy it. I am sorry.

Cassidy: Well, the way that it sounded was that Jessie was jealous of me that I have you. (Kisses Ash.) I forgive you. They make out for the rest of the night. (Now with the whole gang in Giovanni's office.)

Giovanni: We will attack tomorrow at 12 noon at Pallet Towns Church. I want Ash to be in charge of the attack. Now go attack and make sure that they feel our wrath. (They leave in a war machine and head towards Pallet Town. Now with the Gang in the Church ceremony of Ash's funeral. Gary walks up to talk first about Ash. )

Gary: I remember Ash since I was a little boy he was a boy of Adventure and excitement. He always thought with instinct instead of using his mind. He attacked first the asked questions later. I always picked at him for that reason, if I just thought like him more then maybe I would be in a different situation then I am now. (Just then an explosion broke through the roof. Team Rocket stated their motto.)

Team Rocket Girls: Prepare for Trouble!

Team Rocket Boys: Make it double!

Team Rocket Girls: To protect the world from devastation!

Team Rocket Boys: To unite all people within our nation!

Team Rocket Girls: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Team Rocket Boys: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

James: James!

Butch: Butch!

Team Rocket Girls: Team Rocket, Blast off with the speed of light!

Team Rocket Boys: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth that's right!

Delia: Why did you wreck the ceremony (cries)?

Jessie: What happened?

Serene: Thanks to your War Machine X9, Ash disappeared. If you wanted to join us all you had to join was ask.

James: You mean when he flew 50 yards away from the laser he somehow disappeared. I just thought that he landed unconsciously since it was a bad impact. Can us 5 join in being sorrow with you guys?

Oak: Ok! Remember that this is an event that remembers of Ash.

Team Rocket: Ok! We will be quiet.

Cassidy: Jones! Were in!

Ash: Got it! Thanks Cassidy. (To Giovanni) Dad step 1 has been complete, now on to step 2. (You can see that Ash and Giovanni is on a big warplane that has all the other grunts in the plane.) Attention everyone! Now this is the best day for Team Rocket and we are going to go in there to stop the biggest chance to prevent our plans. Who are we?

Grunts: Team Rocket!

Ash: I can' t hear you!

Grunt (Louder): Team Rocket!

Ash: I can't hear you!

Grunts (Screaming): Team Rocket!

Ash: Now what are we going to do?

Grunts (Same energy as before): To stop the treat of ending our plans.

Ash: Good (It goes away from ash and toward the outside of the plane. Now back to the Ceremony in Pallet Town. It is Professor Oak's turn to speak.)

Oak: I remember Ash when he was young he was best friends to Gary. He was always fighting with Gary over who was better, it even went to fist fight, and we had to intervene. The day that I gave Ash his Pikachu I could tell he would do great things. He did not dress that way when got his Pokémon. I just knew, now that I figured correctly, winning the Orange Islands champion. Defeating the Battle Frontier. Being highly ranked in each region tournaments, stopping evil forces from each region, and always helped Pokémon in need. All of these Accomplishments can't tell you the best part of him. He was a true example of someone to follow; he made friends with people Pokémon and knew what is the right thing to do in each situation. (Before he could continue an explosion came from outside. All ran out to see whom it was. They saw a big plane with a big red R on the side of the plane. The grunts captured all our heroes and put them down on the ground and saw Giovanni walking up to them.)

Giovanni: Now that I captured you all I rule this town and this region. My plan to take over the world has just begun! It's all thanks to my son Jones.

Delia: Son? I do not remember you having any children.

Giovanni: I do. You will remember this face as when we rule this place. Jones come out and say Hi. (Ash appears from the shadows. All are shocked to see Ash alive.)

Ash: Hi dad! (The girls run up to him and kiss him. Ash shoves them down and they are restrained immediately.)

Ash: I do not know who any of you are.

Misty: What have you done to him? He would never join you. Especially like this way. (Ash approaches Misty.)

Ash: All you girls are cute; it's pathetic that you like me and believe that I would not help my dad. (About to slap Misty when…)

Delia: Ash, his not your father, I should know I am your mother. (Ash slaps Delia on the face.)

Ash: Did I tell you to speak? (Walks away.) I do not think so. I know what happened to my mom she died protecting me and my dad has helped me through these times. Here is how this thing is going to play out, you have two choices join me and Team Rocket which gives you Riches and Power that you can use, or you can choose be against me, (releases his team) as you can see it will be a bad idea. You have an hour to decide if you want to come then come with me, if not then prepare for a fight that would define who is better Evil or Good. I'll be in the plane. (Leaves towards the plane.)

All but Paul, Drew, Serena and Delia: We will never join you!

Ash: Ok! That's your choice Houndoom use Shadowball and Flamethrower.

Houndoom: Houndoom! (A Shadowball is unleashed and with the Flamethrower Shadowball has increased intensely. An explosion hits everyone except for the people that did not reply.)

Ash: How about you guys? What do you have to say?

Both boys: Were in! (They stand up and head toward the plane. Both May and Paul's brother were devastated with the decision. Both Drew and Paul gives them a wink.)

Ash: would you two ladies want to join or be like those pathetic losers over there. (Points to the others. Both look down.) Oh I see how it is. (Pretends to leave then slaps both Delia and Serena on the face.) Answer me! You Insects.

Delia (Struggling to answer): I…I… I will never join you!

Ash: I see how it is and you lovely, lovely, Serena what's your decision?

Serena: This is not you. This thing in front of my eyes is not Ash Ketchum. He is dead. You killed him.

Ash: Sweetie, (Angrily) I am not Ash. (Slaps Serena) I am Jones son of Giovanni. This Ash fellow is a different person. He is dead. (Ash leaves. Serena runs and kisses Ash in front of everyone. Ash shoves Serena to the ground.) Do you really think that would work on me? I am not possessed. Also remember earlier it did not work for them as well. I have lost my memory. I am with Cassidy and she makes me happy. (Leaves Serena on the ground crying.) All of you Shadowball! (Ash's team unleashes Shadowballs and it formed into a mega Shadowball that cause an explosion that cause the town to be burning fire. All of the heroes are crushed; the ones that are hurt the most are the girls and Delia. Now lets see how they reacted to the incident. Cynthia, arrives with help from, Mewtwo, Lugia, The tree birds, Entei, Celebi, Latios and Latias, Jurachi, Rayquazia, and Deyxois, Mew, Manaphy, Kyogre, Groudon, Darkrai, Giratina, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Zekrom and Reshiram.)

Cynthia: What happened here? What did I miss?

Dawn: Cynthia! (Ran to her giving her a hug) It's Ash! He's not himself.

Cynthia: No! (The screen goes away from Cynthia. Now to Ash.)

Ash: Drew, Paul Welcome to Team Rocket. You have the choice of using your current team or you can choose from the bin here. If you betray me, you won't speak with me, you will speak to my dad, the boss. (Both gulp.)

Both: We both will choose new Pokémon. (They take six each they wanted.)

Ash: You are on my team, but you two need training. Paul you trainer is Butch. Drew your trainers is Jessie. Your schedule will be wake up, shower, eat, train, eat, train, eat, and then you have free time to talk to anyone. I will tell you if there are any changes I will tell you. Also there is a mandatory meeting after your second eat, in those meetings we talk plans of taking over the world. Now go to training this would be your second of the day so you will have free time after that then bed. If you have questions contact your trainers or me. I am off to see my dad then see my girl before the final eat. (Ash leaves. The boys do their training. They eat. Now on their free time. They call the group on a videophone. Dawn's mom answers the phone.)

Paul: Guys do not hang up; we accepted the job to get close to Ash. We needed to get him trust us if we want to get him back.

Dawn: Why should we listen to you? We took hits from you. You know that May is crying and your brother is furious with you.

Drew: We know. We feel that if we get him to believe in us then we can get him back on our own terms instead of playing in their court.

Dawn: Say if that is true then what is your "Plan" (Gestures her fingers in quotation Cassidy hears what's going on. and listens.)

Paul: We get his trust then we take him to some abandon warehouse, tie him up, and try to get his memories back.

Cynthia: I believe in you two. (Hangs up. To Cassidy.)

Cassidy: What do I do? I love Ash but I know that de does not belong here. (Cassidy goes on her normal routine she runs into Paul and Drew.)

Drew: Sorry! (Moves quickly away.)

Paul: Excuse me! (Does the same as Drew).

Cassidy: Stop right their! I know what you're planning. I can help. (Drew and Paul are confused.)

Drew: What plans? Paul you know any plans?

Paul: No! We have no plans or anything to get Ash to be…(Drew grabs Paul's mouth)

Drew (Quietly): Shut up. (To Cassidy) See, no plans see ya guys.

Cassidy: I overheard your plans with the others. (Paul and Drew get scared. Ash sees Paul and Drew talking to Cassidy.) I want in.

Paul: Not that it concerns me or anything but why? You and Ash are dating.

Cassidy: It is true that we are dating and I do love him but I want him to be an enemy again, I miss that spark. Everything is dry to me. (Ash enters.)

Ash: What is everyone talking about?

Cassidy: Hey Hun! We were just talking. It was not important. You ready for tonight.

Ash: Yes! Just need to shower, be ready in 30 see ya. (Ash leaves.)

Cassidy: What do you want me to do?

Paul: Can you bring Ash here (Points at a map)?

Cassidy: I can but that place is not abandoned. This place is better. (Points at the map.)

Drew: Thank you! We will tell you when we need you.

Cassidy: Ok! See you then. (Cassidy leaves. Paul and Drew heads towards their room and goes to sleep. Ash heard what they are planning I need to tell someone before they take me alive. He goes to the last person who wants to see him.)

Ash: Meowth I need your help. Will you help me?

Meowth: I will help you. What do you have in mind?

Ash: I want you to kill this person. (Hands a photo of Cassidy on it.)

Meowth: It is going to cost you boy.

Ash: I know (hands Meowth a bag of coins that has a worth of 100,000 Pokédollars in it.)

Meowth: Perfect! (Meowth plays with the money and shackes Ash's hand.) You got yourself a deal.

Ash: Remember to make it look like I was a victim to so just attack me also so that they believe that I was not involved.

Meowth: Gotcha! Were do you want it.

Ash: Right here! (Ash points to his face and then his chest area, the he leaves and heads to the showers to have a night with Cassidy. Now with our heroes shocked but recovering. Delia and Serena are in the upstairs rooms everyone else is downstairs talking about what they just witnessed.)

Cynthia: What happened here? The town is on fire. Ash's mom and Serena are badly beaten, Drew and Paul are with Ash, and Ash is not dead. I am not a scientist but I know freaky when it happens.

Dawn: Well it happened like this, remember when I told you that Ash went missing well he was actually taken by Team Rocket. Somehow they made him think that their leader was his father, during the time we were looking for him he was somewhere who knows doing what and make us believe he was dead, when the funeral ceremony was happening Team Rocket showed up, they felt jealous that they were left out from the invite to the funeral. Later again during the ceremony the other people from Team Rocket showed and we found out that Ash was working for them. He told us that we had two choices either join or prepare for a fight that would define Good vs. Evil. All of us denied the offer to join, Delia and Serena were beaten up by Ash, Paul and Drew accepted the offer. That when you showed up. I do not know what happened when Ash was missing for those three weeks.

?: I can tell you what happened.

May: Whose there? Show yourself. (Out of the shadows comes out James and Butch.) You two my God. When will you quit?

James: Let us explain ourselves.

Brock: You can kiss my ASS.

Barry: Wait let them speak.

Brock: You have three minutes.

James: We are here because we want to help.

Butch: And we want Ash back on your side (videophone rings.)

May: Excuse me for a second. God its Paul and Drew. (Answers phone.) What do you want?

Drew: We have a plan! We also have Cassidy Ash's girlfriend on our side.

Butch: What? I thought that Cassidy loved Ash.

Paul: Apparently she does not, she feels dry in the relationship. She needed a spark and thought that Ash being normal again would be better for the relationship.

Butch: Ok! So, what is the plan you have with her?

Drew: Our plan is that she will lure Ash to a place, which we will show you. (Shows map and location.) Then we will capture him and get him to remember who he actually is.

James: Good plan, except the location it is in the middle of Team Rocket area. You have to have access from Team Rocket to even get to the building and entering you have to be Giovanni or Ash to get in. Do you think that she played you guys?

Paul: We don't know we were as confused as you were when I heard that she wanted him to be normal. We have to believe her or Ash would have our heads in Giovanni's ASS that we would never get out.

Butch: I will talk to Cassidy when I see her next and see if she does believe in what she said. I can also find a better place to hide him in. Just remember we would say stuff that would make you cry or want you to end your life. When you are doing this remember to stay strong.

Paul: Gotcha! See you tomorrow for training class. (They hang up and they all have an agreement to get their Ash back. May and Dawn go up to check on Delia and Serena. Now with Ash and Cassidy. Meowth is watching for the perfect time to strike and kill her. Then Butch enters the scene.)

Butch: Can I speak to you alone?

Cassidy: (to Ash) Excuse me for a second! (To Butch quietly) What do you want? You know never to intrude me when I am on a date.

Butch: I was over at the guy's house if you know what I mean? I heard that you were also planning on stopping this by making Ash himself. There were a few problems that would not work.

Cassidy: Well it is true; I want Ash back as the next guy. You said there were a few minor problems. Tell me what they are!

Butch: Well for starters, the motive. You think he would sleep with you after he comes back around after that. Second the location, the location is on deep Team Rocket land and only two people can enter such a building as that.

Cassidy: Well I thought that the location could be a good place, if he wants to leave me after this its fine by me. I just want him to be happy. I can make it better by meeting at their place tomorrow with the other two. We can strategize a plan when we're there, in the meantime let me date Ash, Ok!

Butch: Ok! See you tomorrow. (Cassidy returns to the table and they have a fine meal together. When they are about to leave Meowth jumps on the table and started wailing on Cassidy.)

Cassidy: Jones! Help me! (She falls on the floor unconscious.)

Ash: Someone call 9-1-1. You son of a bitch come here and fight with me. (Meowth starts clawing Ash's chest and then he jabs Ash in the face. (Meowth leaves, Ash is fine just bleeding. Cassidy is unconscious but alive. The ambulance came and took her to the emergency room. Butch sees this and sees Ash talking to Meowth he can lip-read and reads that Ash paid Meowth to do this and is unsatisfied. Butch leaves to tell the others what he saw. Now with James explaining the missing pieces.)

James: Well here it is the part that was missing from what you know. Well you know that it was our machine that shot him, well after Clement defeated us, we were fighting on our own and then we notice Meowth was near a window of some hospital. We came over and saw what he was looking at; it was Ash in a hospital bed, he was talking to some doctor. We entered disguised as his family and we found out about his Amnesia. We used it to our advantage, Jessie called our boss, Meowth was playing to well for his own good, and I was stuck signing papers to release him. We then took him to a warehouse on the other side of town. That night Giovanni came and took Ash back to headquarters where his training and we told him who his real father was. He trained with us for a few weeks and started dating Cassidy. We were sent to spy on you while Ash was told about Ash. We told him Ash was a bad person for Team Rocket and since his disappearance we can strike with ease. He thought up the plan of attack. We were used at bait to show where you were. Then Giovanni would capture you and show him his greatest prize Ash himself. Ash would offer you two choices Join or fight that you which you took death.

Gary: So, your saying that Ash was not missing, he was with you and you were the one that caused him to be like this.

James: I only had the idea, I did not approve at first but Jessie and Meowth thought it was a good idea. Cassidy and Butch trained him to be who he is today. Did I mention his Amnesia?

Dawn: That's why he slapped his mom and Serena and shoved her when she kissed him. (Just then Butch runs in and yells.)

Butch: Its Ash he conspired with Meowth to kill Cassidy.

James: See! This is their fault and Giovanni who taught him some tricks. Where is she?

Butch: She is at Pallet Town Hospital and is in critical condition. Ash is with her there and seems to be playing like he was a victim.

May: Now what do we do she was the one to bring him there?

Butch: I'll tell Drew and Paul. We need another idea since Ash knows this one. Why not we meet tomorrow or sometime to talk about this? (They all agree. Butch and James leave and our heroes need to think of a better plan. Now with Cassidy and Ash. Giovanni walks in to the room with Jessie.)

Giovanni: Jones can we talk with you privately.

Ash: Sure dad! (Ash walks out to Giovanni and Jessie.) What do you want to talk about?

Giovanni: I got word that you were cheating on her with this woman.

Ash: I know, I told her already. She forgave me for this.

Giovanni: I do not. You're fired. You will be wiped away from our systems and also we lied to you also. You are not Jones Giovanni, you are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, the girls you slapped were your mom and you girlfriend that is one sided, her side. She loves you Ash, you are blind to see that. Go to her.

Ash: No! You lie! You all lie!

Jessie: It is not a lie, it's the truth. We made him pretended to be your father.

Ash: No! That a lie (Runs out the building.) They all lie, I can't trust anyone. (A blue mist rises out of his body.) Oh! I like this look; I know what to do to get back at them. (Ash uses his fathers phone and calls all the other teams that he previously beaten. Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, and Ghetsis, This is Oliver the new evil leader of Team Ass whooping I have a proposition to ask you. How would you like to rule the world the way you want? All you have to do is accept my offer that I am your ruler and you follow me. What do you say?

All evil leaders: I accept what do you want us to do?

Ash: Perfect. Now here is I want you to do meet me at this certain location and we talk business. (Tells them the location and walks away.)


	2. Oh My Ash

Now with the heroes meeting at a nearby restaurant. Giovanni and Jessie walk up to the table.)

Giovanni: We are also in to help get Ash back; he is hurting our company's reputation. (Just then the TV is the square comes on and it shows Ash with the other leaders.)

Ash: Hello citizens, this is your new leader O. I have with me the other people in the group. Maxie the leader of the land, Archie, The leader of the Sea, Cyrus the leader of expansion of our skies, and Ghetsis, the leader of the skies itself and anyone that comes in our way will pay dearly, where is the last person who betrayed me he name Giovanni of Team Rocket and right now he has no job or money to stop me. Good day citizens.

Max: I remember that glow on Ash! (They all look closer at the video of Ash.)

May: No! This is not good.

Dawn: What is it?

May: He is possessed by the King. Wait it flows differently.

Max: You are right it seems that he is not possessed; I think he is pissed off by all of us.

Dawn: Possessed, King, aurora. What is happening?

May: I have never told any one this story all who know is Max, Brock, Ash and I. When we first meet Brandon of the Battle Frontier, he grabbed a ball with a small gem on it. When Ash was not looking at it for one second a purple mist surrounded Ash and entered his body and when arose he was possessed by the king of Pokélantis. The only was Ash returned was when Ash defeated the spirit from the inside and commanded Pikachu to Thunderbolt him. When looking at the flow of the aurora flowed differently, it flew up, this aurora is flowing down.

Giovanni: Shit, now he is unstoppable, we all angered him, everyone he knows has angered him, and lets deal with Ash later how did you stop the other guys before?

May: Ash stopped him when Pikachu absorbed the Blue Orb to stop Kyogre. All we did was distract Archie when he was possessed the Red Orb to help Ash I his quest. Both Magma and Aqua realized that what power they had was uncontrollable and they stopped doing anything that required Groudon or Kyogre.

Dawn: Well, Cyrus was a man who wanted to rule the world in his image so he went wanted to capture Dialga and Palkia using the three lake legends. They were connected to Brock, Ash, and I. We stopped him from ruin our world, there was a ripple of a world that he jumped in the other three were captured and placed into jail.

Iris: Well for us, Team Plasma took a stone from N that contained the spirit of Reshiram, his plan was to take over that Pokémon and use it to take over the world. He would do this by using a mind control device, he used it on Pikachu and it affected Pikachu in ways that would make you not trust your own Pokémon, Ash did. N gave the stone to release Pikachu's grasp. They did and received the stone and N. Ash and Pikachu with Jessie and James with Meowth help to stop Ghetsis. They accomplish their goal and were succeeding until Pikachu gets zapped again and he did not let the machine work on him. All of them broke the machine and released Reshiram; he was caught and set to jail.

Giovanni: Damn, all who stopped were Ash and Pikachu. Ash is with the Bad guys and Pikachu is with you know who and can't fight since for comfort so what do we do? Since it was Ash and Pikachu that mainly stopped these guys. Is it possible that we can stop them without them two?

Cynthia: There is but you wont like it.

May: What is it? We would do anything.

Cynthia: We need you know who to do this to. (They leave to Delia's house. They walked upstairs and entered Ash's room. Pikachu jumped into Cynthia's arms and slept in them.)

Cynthia: Delia, Serena, we found a way to get your son back. It might be tough but we need you two also.

Delia: What is it?

Cynthia: Now that everyone is here, there is a legend in Kalos that there is a cave full of Crystals that can send you to a parallel world that your hearts desire the most. I believe that if we all believe in the Ash we want then we can bring him here and take him to stop the fight, once that is over, we can send him back due to the fact that if he stays here after sundown that day he is stuck here forever. Then we can use These Pokémon's power to get back Ash's memory. Is everyone onboard? If not I do have a backup plan and go back and prevent this from ever happening.

Brock: Do you mean use Celebi's power to time travel back before the blast and save him from ever getting blasted.

Cynthia: Yes! But that is more dangerous then bringing in a different dimensional Ash to help us. You decide what you want to do. I'll be down stairs. (Cynthia goes downstairs.)

Brock: What do you want to do Serena, Delia? This has affected you more then us even though it does touch us a lot.

Serena: Delia! I know that you want Ash back as much as us but we are too hurt outside with pain and inside, spirit and desires. I'll go to get over with but my love for Ash is over. He hurt me to many times in the past couple of weeks. You feel the same as me?

Delia: Yes! Even though it was not my son it was him in the inside. After this I will disown him.

Both: The only way if we can love him, is if he can see how it hurts to be us. (They get up and head towards the cave.)

Cynthia: Everyone take a crystal and believe in an Ash that you want. (They wish for 30 minutes and nothing has happened. When they lost hope a light shined behind them. They look back. They see Every Ash that existed except the evil ones.) Well I see it works. Ash we have a problem only you can help us. (They head off to the airport.)

Kanto Ash: So what is this great travesty that happened?

Cynthia: Well we only have a few minutes, I will tell you the short story. Our Ash was hit by these guys laser to get his Pokémon, when he landed he got amnesia, (all Ash's gets confused) which mean that he lost his memory of who he was. These guys again took Ash and made him believe that his father was Giovanni and he worked for Team Rocket. During this time we thought he was lost or dead. When he attacked us we found out he was actually alive but not himself. He hurt Delia and Serena to the point that they do not love him anymore. Since Ash was dating Cassidy, he heard that Cassidy, Drew and Paul were trying to get Ash back so he paid Meowth to kill her, she is in critical condition, and Ash also paid him to attack him to look innocent. Giovanni fired Ash not for the attack but for getting lucky one night with Jessie. They told him the truth. Ash got furious that everyone he knows has betrayed him, this purple aurora started flowing and he started an evil organization with the other evil leaders that he defeated. We want our Ash back can you help us?

All Ash: We will! (They land and rush to the headquarters of their Ash.)

Cynthia: You have until Sunset to get this done, of you fail you will stay her forever. (All the Ash's get scared since it is 12 noon. They run in and find the generals of Ash's gang.)

Maxi: Go Camerupt!

Archie: Go Sharpedo!

Ash wearing Hoenn gear: Kanto stay and fight with me! You three go and find Ash. (Ash from Kanto and Hoenn stay to fight this battle. Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos runs and find Cyrus.)

Cyrus: Go Houndoom!

Sinnoh Ash: I can hold him off. You two go find Ash. (Unova Ash and Kalos Ash runs and find Ghetsis.)

Ghetsis: Go Hydreigon!

Unova Ash: I can fight him, go find Ash. (Ash runs and finds Ash. And he is watching the battles. Kalos Ash quietly hides behind some oil barrels.

O: Do you not think I did not hear you enter me? (Kalos Ash doesn't answer and continues to hide.) You know that I can sense you? (Kalos continues to hides and does not say a word.) Come on, come out and fight. (Kalos Ash jumps in front of O.)

Kalos Ash: I challenge you to a battle, unless you're chicken. (Looks at the TV's and notices that the other Ash's are done and heading in their direction.)

O: Are you calling me a chicken? If you are, you will pay for that insult. (The other Ashes see Kalos Ash talking. How about a battle between us?

Kalos Ash: That is perfect.

O: Here are the rules for this battle Rule 1. There are no battle rules. Rule two if I win I take all your Pokémon; If you win I will come with you peacefully. Rule 3. There are five of you and one of me so here is how it goes each of you have a turn and for the last round it is whomever I say battles ok!

?: I'll be their six men.

O: You! I should teach you some manners.

Brandon: No! You are weak, pathetic; you are not the man who defeated me. So, I'll be their six men.

O: Fine! These rules goes for you to. If you win you stay in, If I win I stay on the other side. Rule 4: No swapping Pokémon when in battles. Not for you or me. (Ash pushes a button. They rise up to the top of the building. Stands rise; all the heroes fill the seats. A robot comes out and tells the rules of the battle.) Don't worry about it being cheap I had a friend program it, it is a regulated judge regulated. That means it would be called fair.

Brock: Good! They need that, even with the stakes.

May: What do you mean?

Brock: This battle is going to be a battle of endurance.

Dawn: What do you mean endurance?

Brock: This battle the trainers cannot change their Pokémon on command. So statuses and confusion will be a huge factor in this battle. These tell who is a better trainer.

Robot: Round 1 is about to begin in the red corner the challenger Brandon. In the green corner O the leader of the world.

Max: Which one would Brandon use?

Dawn: I don't know. It could be any to the Regis. It could be someone less powerful but that would be unwise.

Brandon: Registeel! I need you assistance.

Dawn: Good Choice

Registeel: Regi!

O: Go! Houndoom.

May: Man that is a better choice for Ash.

Brock: It is for this round but Houndoom has to stay awake and healthy since Ash can't change him.

Houndoom: Hound!

Robot Judge: begin!

Brandon: Registeel use Flash Cannon!

Brock: Great move right away by attacking at taking Ash Pokémon out right away.

Registeel: Regi! (Registeel unleashes a ball of light and is heading towards Ash's Houndoom.)

O: Houndoom use Endure. (The moves hits Houndoom but walks off clean but is paralyzed.)

Brock: No!

Misty: What?

Brock: Endure is a move that take half the damage of the attack, but the status is still in affect.

Max: That's good remember he will be Paralyze.

Brock: Paralyze may cause the attack to not happen.

O: Fine! Houndoom use Swagger. (Houndoom unleashes an attack that confuses Registeel.)

Brock: Man this is not going well for Brandon. Swagger can cause confusion.

Brandon: Registeel use Iron Head. (Registeel started lighting up and started to charge at Houndoom then he ran into a wall and repeated until fainting.) Registeel return. Who are you trying to impress me, but how are you really impressing?

O: Just look (Points at and Shelly, Courtney, Mars, and Jupiter are all in one room with bathing suits on in a hot tub.) They are my reason of being here.

The Girls: Ash we all miss you. (Ash winks.)

May: I wish I could punch him but it is not going to help with the situation.

Brock: This early to lose to a Pokémon paralyzed. This is not looking good for us.

Robot Judge: Registeel is unable to battle the winner is Houndoom. Round two is about to begin in the red corner the challenger Kanto Ash. In the green corner O the ruler of the world.

Kanto Ash: Go Tauros!

Max: Uh! What does Ash have in mind?

Brock Strength!

Tauros: Tauros!

Robot: Begin!

Kanto Ash: Tauros Zen Headbutt! (Taurus's head light up and charges at Houndoom!)

Brock: No! That is a psychic type move it will have no affect on Houndoom.

O: Use Sunny Day! (The sun shines through the clouds.)

Iris: What is Ash doing?

Kanto Ash: Tauros use Take down! (Tauros charges Houndoom.)

Brock: Good move a powerful attack.

O: Houndoom use Solar Beam! (Light fill up in his body.)

Max: That attack would be greater since the sun is out and shinning.

Iris: It also gives a quicker charge for an attack.

Kanto Ash: Tauros use Swagger!

Brock: Yes! That move will confuse Houndoom.

Tauros: Tauros! (Tauros unleashes an attack that confuses Houndoom.)

O: Houndoom do not let that affect you! Release the attack!

Houndoom: Houndoom! (The beam goes off and it hits Tauros. Tauros faints.)

Brock: Not good now there are four other and ash has not lost at leas one.

Max: At least he is confused.

Brock: Is that enough though?

Kanto Ash: Man you are tough. At least he is still confused. Return Tauros!

Robot Judge: Tauros is unable to battle, the winner is Houndoom. Round 3 is about to begin, in the red corner the challenger Hoenn Ash in the green corner still the world leader O.

Hoenn Ash: Go Sceptile!

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Brock: What? Sceptile is Grass, unless. Hmm.

Robot Judge: Begin!

Hoenn Ash: Sceptile Solar Beam! (Sceptile bulbs light up)

O: Houndoom! Fire Blast! (A Fire star shape is released from Houndoom's mouth.)

Brock: No!

Hoenn Ash: Use quick attack to doge. (Just as the flames reach Sceptile he disappears and reappears in front of the move and an explosion happens when the moves goes off.) Release Solar Beam. (A light comes out of Sceptile's mouth and headed for Houndoom.

O: Houndoom, use Endure. (Houndoom lies down on the ground and lets Solar Beam hit him. Houndoom faints.) Houndoom, why did you fail me?

Brock: That is what I thought he used him for.

May: What?

Brock: Speed! He used a stat is under used it used to doge and have a priority for attack. He knew that Ash would use power so when using an attack that can defeat his Pokémon, and Ash would use his most powerful attack to defeat his Pokémon and worked for perfection by using a speed move to get out of the way release that attack and the confusion was topping on the cake.

Robot Judge: Houndoom is unable to battle Sceptile wins. Round 4 is about to start the same competitors in each corner.

O: Go Skitty

Skitty: Skitty!

May: What? He is using a cute Pokémon that can't move to defeat a speed Pokémon.

Brock: whose side are you on his or ours?

Dawn: Excuse me for a second. Serena are you coming?

Serena: Sure! The girls nan see the battle on the TV. All battle commands are distant from their hearing.)

May: Why did you take me away from the fight?

O: Skitty use attract!

Hoenn Ash: Snap out of it Sceptile.

Dawn: I can tell that you love Ash is hurt from this we all are in the same boat as you.

May: What? I do not love Ash.

Serena: Let me guess you two have crushes On Ash.

O: Skitty Assist!

Skitty: Skitty!

Hoenn Ash: Sceptile use pound!

Dawn: I do but not for the same reason. (The others start to leave but are stopped by Dawn and Serena.) Lets talk about why we love the same man. (Gary enters to get something to eat and hears the girls talking why they love Ash. He started recording the talk.) I will go first. The reason why I love him is that he makes me feel special. When I used some move in a contest and he would use in in his own way to battle against other trainers and when I see him do some moves in battle he allowed me to use it in my own way for contest. I even have a Pokémon love one of his Pokémon.

O: Skitty use Assist again.

Hoenn Ash: Sceptile use leaf blade! (Skitty evolves into Delcatty.)

Robo Judge: Sceptile is unable to battle, Delcatty wins. Round 5 is about to begin. In the red corner Sinnoh Ash; in the green corner O the leader of the world O.

Misty: I'll go next. I meet him when he started his journey in Kanto. At first I thought he was some punk that wanted him to kill him for wrecking my bike. Well overtime, I guess that I started to like him.

Sinnoh Ash: Go Infernape!

Infernape: Infernape!

Robot Judge: Begin!

O: Skitty use attract!

Sinnoh Ash: Infernape use dig!

May: My turn! It was the same as Misty but I was a newbie. He was the one that helped me get my courage of Pokémon. When I needed the comfort he was there for me. I guess the first time I even thought about being in love with Ash was during the love battle, but the biggest one that got me to love him was when I lost my child Pokémon Manaphy and he was there to help my through this the whole time.

O: Delcatty use Sing!

Sinnoh Ash: Infernape stay under. When the song is over use Mach Punch!

Robot Judge: Delcatty is unable to battle, Infernape wins. Round 6 is about to begin the competitors are the same.

O: Go Glameow!

Robot Judge: Begin!

O: Glameow use Assist!

Sinnoh Ash: Infernape close combat! (They both look at Serena who is sad and unhappy.)

May: What's wrong?

Serena: It's my back story. I don't know if I should tell you.

O: Glameow use Shadowball!

Sinnoh Ash: Infernape use Mach Punch! (Glameow evolves)

O: Purugly us dig!

Sinnoh Ash: Use flamethrower on the ground Infernape!

May: I told you. Dawn told you. It is right to tell us. It would make things even.

Serena: It is just that it is personal, I don't know if I should.

O: Purugly use Aerial Ace!

Sinnoh Ash: Use Acrobatics Infernape!

Dawn: If you don't want to then I guess you don't have to.

Robot Judge: Purugly is unable to battle, Infernape wins. Round 7 is about to begin. The competitors

O: Go Purrloin! (This event caused Cilan to leave his seat. He catches up to Gary.)

Cilan: Hi Gary! Have you eaten ye…(Gary grasps Cilan's mouth.)

Gary: Ssssssssssss! (Whispers). I am recording these girls talk about their feelings for Ash. I believe that if he hears this then he would go back to normal.

Cilan: Gotcha! (He stands behind Gary and listens to the girls talk.)

Serena: I will tell you but I judt don't know.

O: Purrloin use Shadowclaw!

Sinnoh Ash: Infernape use Mach Punch!

Robot Judge: Infernape is unable to battle, Purrloin wins! Round 8 is about to start. In the green corner the challenger Unova Ash, in the red corner O the leader of the world.

Unova Ash: Go Krookdile!

May: What happened that caused you to not want to tell us?

O: Purrloin use Assist!

Unova Ash: Krookdile use Dragon Claw!

Robot Judge: Purrloin is unable to battle, Krookdile wins. Round 8 is about to begin the competitors are the same.

O: Go Furfrou!

Robot Judge: Begin!

Serena: (Sigh) here goes, I knew Ash before anyone of you. The only person in my way was Gary Oak! I injured myself due to being scared. A Poliwag ran in front of me. I fell to the ground. Then Ash appeared out of the bush. He helped me through this tragic event and return back to camp. I left my house when I saw him on TV. I wanted to return this back to him to give back the handkerchief he gave me. I also did this also due to the fact that I do love him. It is a one-sided relationship mine. I try to get him to be romantic but whenever I do, he either runs off. Is busy with training or is not paying attention to what I say or do.

May and Dawn: Wow!

Serena: We you heard it and it seems that we all have the same problem. Lets go back we are missing the action! (They head back. Gary heads to get some food. Cilan returns back to his seat. Back to the battle.)

Serena: We heard what happened but what did we miss.

Brock: Well you left when the match was 3-1, O. When you left, Hoenn was defeated by Delcatty, Sinnoh manage to bring it up to 4-3. His Infernape lost to O's Purrloin. Unova came out and defeated O's Purrloin. Here we are now, 4-4. Krookdile is facing off against Furfrou. That is all you miss in a nutshell.

O: Furfrou use Take Down! (Furfrou charges at Krookdile.)

Unova Ash: Krookdile use dig! (Krookdile dug into the ground.)

O: Furfrou use Toxic! (The ground goes purple.)

Brock: If it hits Krookdile it might be over for us with the fact that O has two Pokémon and we would have only Kalos left.

Unova Ash: Use Earthquake! (The ground shakes and the purple went back to Furfrou and just vanishes.)

Brock: It might be too late but at the same time it is not.

Unova Ash: Come out and use Stone Edge! (Krookdile jumps out and hits Furfrou with rocks. Krookdile turns purple and drops to the ground.)

Robot Judge: Both Furfrou and Krookdile is unable to battle it is a tie. The final round is about to start in the green corner the challenger Kalos Ash, in the red corner the leader of the world O.

Kalos: Go Goodra!

Goodra: Good!

O: Go Persian!

Brock: I knew that he would save his best for last.

May: What? How is Persian better then Houndoom, Purugly who just evolved, Purrloin, Furfrou, and Delcatty which also just evolved.

Brock: Just like Pikachu, Ash has trained one better then the others. He normally saves him for last. Also O is not even looking at the field.

Robot Judge: Begin!

Kalos Ash: Goodra use Dragon Breath! (A yellow fiery beam comes out of Goodra's mouth. It heads towards Persian.)

O: Persian use Iron Tail! (Persian blocked the attack with its tail and it goes in two perfect cuts like a knife cuts bread.)

Kalos Ash: You have the ups on me Goodra use Bide!

O: Persian use Pay Day! (Persian makes gold coins fall from the sky.)

Brock: O is playing it safe he is attacking but using weak attacks so when he returns it is less then double. I thought that he would have tried to defeat him right away.

May: Why is that, does he want to have a close battle?

Brock: No! It is a strategy since bide returns the move twice the damage, when he releases the attack it will be a less powerful attack.

O: Persian use Fury Swipes! (Persian unleashes a quick claw attack of scratches and hits 4 times. Just then a light hits Persian that came out of Goodra. Persian gets up and then faints.)

Robot Judge: Persian is unable to battle, the winner is Goodra. That means the winner of the match is the challengers. (Everyone in the stands is excited. The girls in the tub are crying.

Kalos Ash: Good match Ash!

O (Angrily): I am not Ash, but good match. As promised I will go with you.

Kalos Ash: Ok. (Puts on handcuffs on O.)

O: Why are you doing this? I promised to come with you.

Kalos Ash: Just pre-caution.

O: This is Bullshit! Uncuff me now or I will hurt you? (Serena comes down the stairs and heads towards O.)

Serena: Ash how dare you? (Slaps Ash.)

O: You bitch. (Begins to slap Serena when Gary punches Ash in the face knocking Ash out.)

May: Was that necessary?

Gary: Unless you want an unconscious or dead Serena on your hands then it was necessary. (They all leave and head back to Kalos. They guys take Ash to a warehouse and the girls take the parallel Ash to their worlds. To the girls.)

Cynthia: We are here at the caves and with an hour to spare. Thanks so much for helping us.

Kalos Ash: No problem. We are happy to help you anytime. (The portals open and Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena pop out of separate crystals.)

Zoey: Who are these girls?

Kalos Ash: These are our girlfriends. (The gang is shocked.)

Kalos Ash: Let us explain. I am from a world where I only know Kalos so, I never met any of you girls except for Serena.

Serena: Same for you guys also?

Kanto Ash: I only knew Kanto and Johto and the only person that I met that cared about me was Misty.

May: So, you only knew me?

Hoenn Ash: Yes! I was born in Petalburg City and we were a couple since we were 5.

Parallel May: It was earlier hun.

Hoenn Ash: It must have. I remember meeting at the park.

Dawn: Wait! I got this, so you only knew me and was born in Twinleaf town.

Sinnoh Ash: Sorta! I was born in Snowpoint and there was a competition between you, Zoey and Ursula.

May: Was there competition for me?

Hoenn Ash: Not from a female side but there was a male interest that wanted you.

May: Who is it?

Hoenn Ash: Drew!

Iris: Am I like Dawn or May?

Unova Ash: More like combined.

Iris: What happened?

Unova Ash: Cilan wanted you and Georgia, Burgundy and Bianca wanted me.

Serena: Hold on! So, who cares? At lease we love each other?

Parallel Serena: You have suitors on your tail sweetie.

Kalos Ash: I do but you have more. (They all kiss and walk back to their portals. Now to the boys in the warehouse. Ash is tied up to a chair awaken but he pretends to still be knocked out and the guys leave Ash alone while they talk. Ash can hear what they saying but he pretends to not hear them.)

Gary: Man this month has been tough on all of us. Ash went missing, making us believe he was dead, getting attacked by him, having to change him back; he tried to kill his girlfriend, and he created an evil organization.

Brock: Well Ash had it bad too, loosing his memory, being manipulated to believe in doing his fathers work, sleeping with multiple women which I may add is awesome in my book, attacking his hometown, getting fired from his role as the son of Giovanni, start a new evil company, getting defeated by him selves, then having to hear from the girls the mistakes he made.

Tracy: Well, Ash did slap his mom twice, slapped Serena twice and shoved Serena when getting kissed. He also shoved the others when they greeted him. He slept with Cassidy which by the way is still in the hospital thanks to Ash, he cheated on her with Jessie, when he left Team Rocket we found him sleeping with four other girls at the same time.

Gary (quietly): He also is making the girls love him.

Tracy: He is still O and we don't…(Stops to look at Gary.) What did you say?

Gary: Oh just that I love to eat corn dogs. I am hungry you want any?

Cilan: That does not even sound close to the first thing you said. What did you say?

Gary: Fine! When the girls went up since May was mad at Ash, they talked about their feelings. I recorded it. Three of them are in love with Ash. (All shocked.)

Barry: I also notice some of those feelings from the parents. So, should we be worried that maybe we are facing something that we should leave alone and let him decide when he wakes up and is back to the Ash we know and love. No Homo!

Paul: You know that phrase makes things worse then it really is. I do feel that we should not face this alone we need to tell someone that is not a friend or a rival or have any clue about Ash but who can we choose? Ash is such a known person that we can't just ask anyone. We need to ask the Internet. (They go online and find out something worse then they thought.) No! This is bad. I typed in love that is unstoppable I found this, a list of all the shippings of Ash Ketchum. He has females, moms, evil females, Ash as a female, ash as evil, also Ash with males. It all of us!

Paul: What! This can't be right. Who wrote this?

Barry: Different people all over the world. It is a huge subject to talk about. Ash is the biggest thing there is over 200 for Ash. There are badges, Pokémon, professors, even his own mother; there are even multiple people in the couple.

Gary: We can't show this to the girls. If they see this then I do not know what is going to happen.

Barry: Worse news there are parings with each of us with other women that are hear.

Gary: Turn it off now. (Grabs the mouse and is about to press X when the girls are walk in.) Quick change the screen to porn or pictures of breasts or something.

May: Its done now it is... Ash where are the guy?

O: I am not Ash. They went upstairs.

May: We are here…what are you looking at?

Gary: Nothing! Uh, we were looking at…uh… Porn! Yes! Porn! (Turns to cover the screen with his body. To not show the list.)

Misty: Do I have to make you?

Gary: No go on ahead. See naked women. (Misty Looks mad then look at the list. After the girls look at this they now look confused as ever.)

Serena: So, according to this website we all have a web that connects each other with a love connection. So, if this thing says that Clement and I are a couple then, we are a couple.

Barry: Well according to this yes, but there is a disclaimer that it is not cannon.

Serena: Disclaimer, cannon, what does that have to with all of us cheating with each other as lovers.

Barry: Cannon means that it happened for real, since all you did was hint, then that gives these people to believe there is a shipping moment when there really is not. I can show you a clip of all of you trying to get Ash. (Shows a video of all the girls with Ash romantically and ended with a kiss of each one.) See, those are hints, some pictures are people who have the idea it will go further then flirting. This goes for everyone in the room. There is even one for this Ash with anyone. The possibilities are endless since we all did so much. (The gang walks down to Ash tied up.)

May: Any ideas when he wakes up?

Gary: No clue.

Serena: How about we…

Clemont: Is that a good idea? I mean we tried that when he was calm but he just shoved you away.

Dawn: Ok! We need to gain his trust, but how?

Iris: Maybe we should slap him!

Paul: It is worth a shot. (Iris is about to slap Ash when Serena grabs Iris's arm and says:

Serena: I should do it. I mean, I deserve it. (They all look at each other and)

Gary: Ok! Serena have your free shot. (Serena slaps Ash in the face and Ash pretends to wake up)

Ash: Hi guys! what did I miss? (Serena hugs Ash then walks back.) What is with the closeness all of a sudden and why is Serena and mom so distant from me?

Brock: What do you remember?

Ash: I remember that I got blasted; I got up and started walking to a hospital, a lady saying Ash is that you, and then blackness.

Brock: Do you remember anything after that?

Ash: Some, not all. I remember dating Cassidy, the lucky night, getting fired, and the battle, that's it, what else happened?

Brock: Do you want the quick story or the long story!

Ash: Long! So that I know what happened. (Garry notice that, Ash usually wanted to get things done with quickly.)

Brock: Ok! So you remember getting blasted, well Jessie and James, found you in the hospital, they thought that they could use you as a way of winning the war between good and Evil. They convinced you that you were the son of Giovanni. You did date Cassidy later on with your training. Since you got up we thought you were missing so we looked for you for two weeks straight. After that we accepted maybe you died or been kidnapped. You attacked us on the day of you funeral ceremony. The women greeted you with kisses and you rejected them You gave us two choices join or fight. We all accepted fight except Drew and Paul. They wanted an inside man to get you back.

Ash: Thanks!

Drew: No problem.

Paul: If you do something like this then I'll… (Brock interrupts).

Brock: Anyway! You physically hurt your mom and Serena. You slapped both of them, your mom twice. Serena thought that you were in there, so she kissed you. You just shoved her down. You left them scared, they rejected you after that. We had a plan to bring you back. You ruined it by paying Meowth a lot of Pokédollars to kill Cassidy, you failed. Giovanni fired you for sleeping with multiple women. They told you who you actually are. You rejected the idea; do you remember the purple aurora?

Ash (Hesitant): Yes! Why?

Brock: Your body was surrounded with the aurora. You asked previous evil leaders to fight your cause. We asked other youes to help stop you from ruling the world. We won. When we were about to get you back, Serena wanted revenge, you were about to hit her when Gary Ko'ed you, then we brought you here where we would help you to be the Ash we know from before.

Ash: (Deep breath) I am sorry you guys went through that to get me back. I am truly sorry mom, Serena. I do not know what went over me to act like that. I know that I do not deserve you to forgive me but please let me make it up to you; I know how about dinner at the Pokécenter on me.

Serena and Delia: Uh! It's a start. (They walk out of the warehouse to the Pokécenter. Gary stays knowing something is wrong.)

Narrator: That the end of the story or is it?


	3. The Other Women

Ash's Adventure Part Three!: The other Women.

Gary: Brock, Cilan, and Clement. Have you noticed anything different with Ash?

Brock: Not that I could see.

Cilan: No!

Clement: Why are you asking me. I known him for less then a year, and you expect me to watch him like a gay guy when seeing a man to mingle with.

Gary: No! I was asking you since you have traveled with him, there is it nothing else. I was thinking if you have traveled with him, you would pick up on things such as that.

Clement: No! He acts the same way. Why do you ask?

Brock: Yah! Why did you ask?

Gary: I noticed that he wanted to stay here longer with a long story. I also noticed that he was apologizing for something he did not do.

Brock: You know that Ash did do those things.

Gary: I know but all he remembers is that he was sleeping with other women and a battle. So tell me if you rob a bank and do not remember the occurrence and still have the money with you. Did you do it or did someone else make you do it.

Brock: You do have a point but Ash still did it so he did cause these people pain. I do not see what you see.

Gary: I see Ash's body but not Ash. I can sense that this is not Ash. If you do not believe me then follow me. (Gary and the gang went to the group and enter the center, Ash sees Nurse Joy, and before he could talk to her Brock interrupts him.

Brock (Happy): Nurse Joy! I have a feeling in a pain in my heart…(Brock is pushed to the side. Ash appears.)

Ash (Sexy): He Joy! How's work?

Joy (confused but happy): It going good Ash where have you been?

Ash: It's a long story if you want to hear. (A bag hits Ash on the head. It was Serena who was mad as ever seen before.)

Serena (Yelling): What the F*** Ash!

Ash: I am trying to have a conversation here. (To Joy) So where did we leave off.

Brock (Sad): Why would I never find love like him.

Misty: I do not think he is in love but this is less embarrassing then when Brock does it.

Brock: Hey! I'm right here.

May: (Ignores Brock) I have an idea. I bet you he is hungry that is why he is acting this way. (Grabs Ash. To Joy) you might have to continue this chat later lets eat.

Ash: In a minute. I been gone for a month, I need to catch up on the news.

May: We can tell you over dinner lets go. (They leave and enter the cafeteria. They sit at the table. Jenny walks up. Brock notices. Gets up and gets near her.)

Brock: Jenny, I need you to lock me…(Gets nocked out by Ash.)

Ash: Jenny, why don't you take a seat next to me and we can talk.

Jenny (Nervous): Ok! I am happy you are fine.

Ash: I know, it's a long story if you want to hear it.

May (thinking): I need to stop this. (Sees the noodles and gets an idea. To Ash) Here Ash eat up. (shoves food down his mouth. Ash raises a finger for being excused. Jenny agrees. Ash leaves for a minute.)

Jenny: May, why did you do this, he was just talking. An adult can't talk to a child. If he was hitting on me I would know and try to stop it.

May: It was not for my pleasure if that is what you were asking. I thought that I needed to stop any love interest between a child and adult. (Ash returns)

Ash: May, can I speak to you privately?

May: Yes you can. (They leave towards the hall.) What is it Ash?

Ash: Ever since I was back I been hit by Serena grabbed by you twice and was stuffed with food in my mouth from you. All this over a stupid conversation that I was having with adults. I was wondering if have I changes that much since I was zapped. I have had similar conversations with Jenny and Joy and none of you have done anything like this before. Have I done something wrong?

May (Pissed): This whole thing is wrong. This was supposed to be a make up for Serena and your mother. All you have done since you were back was to make this whole thing about you. You have to make this about what you did to them and why you feel bad about this and how you are going to fix it.

Ash: What did you say? Sorry I was not paying attention. I was thinking about you and me and a bed.

May: (slaps Ash) your disgraceful…(Before she could continue Ash kisses May. May shoves Ash away. (To herself as walking back to the table)) Men all they care about are sex and kissing. Love is a two way street. Sometimes men have to listen to what women say if they actually want some of this. (Sits and eats so no one can talk to her. Gary gets up and follows Ash to the lobby and Ash is talking to himself.)

Ash: Man all these women are good looking how could I choose. I have to go with Jenny no Joy wait that women over by May is hot, not the one next to Dawn. Oh all these women are hot. I need to choose. (Gary stays hidden.)

?: Excuse me. Are you Ash by the way?

Ash: Yes! Who are you?

Yellow: You do not remember me do you?

Ash (Confused): No! But, it would be a crime to not know the name of a pretty face. (Yellow runs off crying. Gary goes to Yellow trying to comfort her.)

Gary: Yellow! Wait up! Yellow.

Yellow: What Green?

Gary: Sssssssssss! Quiet, they do not know that I am Green.

Yellow: What? You changed your name.

Gary: I had to, sometimes you called me Blue, and he was getting suspicious. If they found out that I am Green and Ash is a cousin to Red, they will know what really happened.

Yellow: What happened he should remember his cousin-in-law.

Green: I know but, Ash is not himself, have you gotten my messages?

Yellow: I have but I did not know it was real.

Green: How is Blue doing since the event. (Ash sees Green and Yellow talking and Ash leaves to go back to the table and starts to eat. Yellow sees this.)

Yellow: Blue is fine, she is staying with Red waiting for your return. You have to tell him now and tell everyone.

Green: No! What will happen that he will now that he and his cousin have never finished their battle 5 years ago and he broke up with his first love?

Yellow: Well do you know where your capture is?

Green: Yes! He is right here. (Shows hand to the couch where Ash was.)

Yellow: Where is the famous Ash? All I can see is an empty couch. (Green turns and finds out Ash left.)

Green: I know he probably went back to eating.

Yellow: Smart idea but, how do you know?

Green: Since I been Best Friends with his since birth, I should know his habits. (They went back to the table to see Ash talking with the group.)

Delia: Yellow! How's it been? How's Red?

Yellow: Good!

Girls: Yellow?

Ash: Red, why is that name seem familiar, like there is unfinished business with him.

Delia: Ash do you remember your cousin Red?

Ash: Bits and pieces.

Delia: Well, you two left each other in bad terms. You even left the battlefield in the last match and went on your own path…(Grabbed by Green).

Yellow: Green they need to know especially Ash.

Ash: Green? Gary why did that girl call you Green. (Green sees Yellow and sees she is serious.)

Green: My real birth name is Green, yours is still Ash. When you were 10 years old you got your first Pokémon.

Ash: I know Pikachu.

Green: That is just to cover a dark past.

Girls except Delia and Yellow: What?

Green: Ash you first Pokémon is Clefairy. You and Red were a strong tag team and was also strong separately. You won every battle that you encounter until you two met Yellow and Blue. When this battle started I thought that two girls would not beat the champs. When the battle was about to end you two lost your whole team except for your Clefable. All they had was Yellow's Pikachu that was previously Red's. Both of your Pokémon were tired but still able to fight on. In the end both of you tied when both fainted. That tie caused them to travel with you as your group. You four were unbeatable. It was until one day when we were trying to figure out a strategy for a 5on5 tournament. We knew until the last two. We did not know who was better you or Red. You two argued and it was so fierce that Yellow was on Red side Blue was your side and I was indifferent with the answer. This even went to a battle. You four battled until the same situation except it was Red who still had his Charizard and your Dragonite. It was fierce. Before he could call his attack, you called back Dragonite and walked away from the battlefield saying this is Barbaric. Blue tried to stop you. You broke up with her.

May: How close were they?

Green: Close.

May: How close?

Green: Lets say they were one. Anyway, you went back to Pallet Town and became a Pokémon Advocate and Researcher. We did not find you until the Mew problem in the Isles. We were there for badges: you were there for studying Mew. We met when we saw a light and had to jump to see what it was. Mew was being captured by Giovanni for some DNA. We stopped him by your help. You let Mew go. Red and Blue are waiting for your return. Yellow here, which you met before, is your cousin-in-law. So Ash and Blue were dating you until Ash left. She is single, she is still in love with you Ash.

Ash: So your saying I am not 15-16 but rather 16-17. Pikachu was not my first of anything, I have a cousin, and was a researcher.

Gary: Do I have to spell it Yes! Y-E-S! Yes!

Ash (Confused): Let me have a minute to process this.

May: Also you were close to another women.

Yellow: I came because Red is in trouble and needs your help.

Oak: I do still have his old team.

Ash: I will help, starting tomorrow. This month has been so weird and need a break and a nights rest.

Yellow: No time! I received this message from a Team Rocket member that you knew "Oh to well". (She shows a video of Red and Blue captured. Cassidy appears.)

Cassidy: Ash! Honey! If you received this message then you are either still Jones or some other being of Ash. That means that we are broken up. I heard you tell Meowth to kill me. I was shocked at first but when you left I gave him more money to keep me alive and give the info out on your cheating night, which got you fired. These two people back here are familiar to you right. Oh Green never told you did he. The reason why is that your break up was so crushing. I gave you love. You have 24 hours to come here and gravel to me, to be my girl. If you arrive 1 minute late, they die, you refuse they die. This is the address (Shows a map and location in Kalos) be there or these two love birds die.

Yellow: See you have to act quick if you want to help.

Ash: OK! I will go but you owe me for this. (Ash Yellow and Green leave to help Blue and Red. The others are watching from a video feed of their journey. They arrive within 12 hours.) Lets scope the area first to see if there is a weak point to rescue them.

Green: Good idea but how.

Ash: I know (To Clement) Clement can you find a place in the building were we can sneak in?

Clement: I can check to see. (Minute later) I see an air duct in the North East corner of the building.

Ash: Ok! Thanks Clement. (To Green and Yellow) There is an air duct on the North East Corner that is easy to sneak in. (They move to the corner and see an air duct that is on the building that no lights can see and not guards are at their posts. They creep in and go up the duct quietly as possible. They find Red and Blue. They unscrew the bolts and drop some rope that is two feet above the ground and they crawl to the chair. They untie them.)

Blue: Green! Its been long.

Green: Sssssssssss! (Whisper) Quiet we are sneaking you two out. Go up the rope Yellow is up there and Ash is outside trying to get their attention. (Back 10 minutes.)

Ash: Damn! This side is loaded with guards.

Green: Did he say this was the best place?

Yellow: Look the duct.

Ash: I have a plan. Yellow and Green go in and find Red and Blue or Green depending on what she wants to be called.

Green: What will you do?

Ash: I will distract the guards to allow an easy access.

Yellow: No! That's suicide.

Ash: I know. See you in the inside. (Present.)

Blue: Ash is here?

Red: He is the distractor?

Green: Yes! It was his plan, not mine.

Red: Lets get out of here. (They crawl up and escaped. Green left blow up dolls of Red and Blue then leave. They found Ash fine and hidden well.)

Blue: Ash! (Hugs him. Ash is scared and runs back to the center. Red releases Charizard and used Flamethrower at Ash. It landed in front of him makes him jump back and fall on his back.)

Ash: OW! Oh! Hi! (They went back to the Center unharmed and everyone is fine.) Hi everyone were back in one piece.

All Others: That's good.

Joy: Ash there is a phone for you.

Ash: Ok! (Sees the call. Its Cassidy.)

Cassidy: Ash! Since you have not came to gravel for me with the 24 hours.

Ash: Since the location was 5 minutes away. I was going to leave with 10 minutes left. Arrive with five minutes and leave before the 24 hours, but this call will not allow me to come, thanks a lot.

Cassidy: You should have plan better then that. What would have happened if I would not have called would you truly have came for me.

Ash: Yes I would. Could you extend it for 5 more minutes so that I can make in time?

Cassidy: Let me think. Hmmmm. No! Now your friends would die. (Cassidy moves to show the Red and Blue dolls.)

Cassidy: Any last words.

Green: Here take this Red and Blue. (hands them a microphone.)

Red: What do we do with this?

Green: Just talk into the mic.

Red (through the mic.): Yes! Let us go!

Cassidy: Why would I do that?

Red: Well for starters, Ash and I are not so close. Second, We have not talked in five years. Lastly, he has a girlfriend. Obviously not Blue who is here or you since he did not show. (Cassidy slaps Red doll.)

Red: Ow!

Cassidy (Mad): Shut Up! He loves me.

Red: Apparently not.

Cassidy: Ash! I love you. I want you back.

Blue: Not going to happen, he's mine. (Cassidy stabs Blue doll. It pops.)

Cassidy: What The… (Touches Red. The doll drops off the chair.)

Red: Ow again!

Cassidy: I do not like being lied to. I will get you back Ash, or I will find and kill your other friends, the females of course.

Ash: I did not lie to you. You never asked if I arrived before this.

Cassidy: You will be mine. (Hangs up.) I love him but how else would I get him to me. I know lets kidnap his friends again. This time only leaving him alone with no Pokémon. Or better! (Laughs. Now to Ash and the girls.)

Serena: If you can Blue can you tell us about Ash when you were dating.

Blue: We met when we were walking and we heard that there was an unstoppable team. We battled and we tied. Through out the time we traveled, we started to fall in love. Before the final battle we were steady. When he left, he handed Red something before leaving. It was an engagement ring. I saw it and ran to him saying yes. He told me he was holding for Red. Then left. I would not let him. He told me that if I did not let him go he would end our relationship. Then I told him if he left we are done, then he walked away. When we met him again, he was unhappy seeing us. He saw that his own needs were less important then Mew. He left home with us arguing and it was so severe that he was not himself. So I left with Yellow and Red to continue our journey. Green stayed to watch Ash. To continue watching he made Ash go out again. The only way to get Ash out of Pallet Town was that if he started bran new. It seems now that he has forgotten me. I feel that if he knew what we had, it would bring out the worst.

Others besides Yellow: Wow!

Serena: Ok! Did you two do anything special? (Now to the guys.)

Red: Ash do you remember Blue?

Ash: Some, I remember the line not the grey details of her.

Berry: I would like to hear how close Ash was to Blue.

Gary: Well Red and me are the only ones that remember it well. We will tell the story. We met when we were walking and stopped by two girls.

Red: We battled and we tied. Through out the time we traveled, Ash and Blue started to fall in love. Before the final battle they were steady. I had gave Ash a ring to hold for me when the time was right to propose to Yellow. When he left, he handed me the ring. Blue saw this and ran to him saying yes. He told her that he was "holding it was for Red". Then left. Blue refused to let him go. He told her that if she did not let him go he would end their relationship. Then she told him if he left they are done, and then he walked away. When we met him again, he was unhappy seeing us. He saw that his own needs were less important then Mew. He left home with us arguing and it was so severe that he was not himself.

Green: So Red left with Yellow and Blue who was crying, they continue their journey. I stayed to watch Ash. To continue watching I made Ash go out again. The only way to get Ash out of Pallet Town was that if he started brand new.

Red: It seems now that he has forgotten her. I feel that if he knew how close they were, it would bring out the worst of him. (Ash who walks out of the room.)

All boys except Ash: Oh man, this is weirder then normal. (Now to Ash.)

Ash: (Walking down the hall to the exit.) My life is so messed up. I have 5 girls crushing on me. I have one that was my girlfriend. What should I do?

?: I know what you should do sugar!

Ash: Huh! (Gets grabbed and pulled away. Now to the gang regrouping.)

May: Since you and Ash are broken up, are you dating someone?

Blue: Well, I do still have room for Ash in my heart but, I have moved on with my life. Now I am dating Green here.

All except Green, Blue. Red, Yellow, Delia, and Oak: Green?

Misty: Do you know a Green, Gary?

Gary: Yah! Me!

All except Green, Blue. Red, and Yellow: What? You are dating Ash's ex.

Green: Yah! Right before Ash was supposed to leave, she came over to check on him. I told her that was a bad idea. She did not listen. I told her, that we can talk about Ash at a café or something. She accepted, we talked and we hit it off. Now we talk on a regular basis since be both are in Kanto. She still likes Ash better then me.

Blue: Well, Ash was my first. It was special. I felt like, we were one. Now I feel happy with Green.

Green: Thanks!

Serena: Speaking of Ash, where is he?

Green: He left the room 20 minutes ago. He could not be that far.

Joy: Guys! A phone call for you.

All: Me!

Joy: She did not mention a name except Ash's friends.

Red: I'll take it.

Cassidy: Oh! Red. Can you show everyone this, (steps away from the camera.)? I have Ash here; he will marry me in a matter of a week. The only way that you can have him back is, if the girls admit that he is mine and they can't have him.

Blue: Not going to happen.

Cassidy: Ok! Then I will marry him.

Ash: Can I have a say.

Girls: Shut up!

Ash: I heard what May said when she came back. Love is a two way street. I admit that I do not listen to you ladies but if a man is not interested in a woman, then is it love? (All shocked.)

Paul: Deep! Man deep.

Ash: So, you say you love me, that's it we are a couple based on that. How would it feel that if, you were in a relationship that is one sided and you are not interested, but he is ready to marry you and you want out.

Cassidy: The only way you say that is if you are not happy in this relationship. Are you not happy to be with me?

Ash: I am happy to be around you, you're a nice person but love; it's not what I really want. (Cassidy cuddles Ash. Ash freaks out.) What are you doing?

Cassidy: Shhhh! Don't talk. (Kisses Ash.)

Blue: I hope that you die.

Cassidy: You Jealous.

Ash: Get off me. I am not attracted to you. (Cassidy Cries.) Cassidy, you are a great girl but, for love, that is a no.

Cassidy: Why Ash why?

Ash: I do not know who you think I am.

Cassidy: You are my ex boyfriend. We kissed, had sex, and were happy together.

Ash: I do remember that but I felt that was not me. I felt that was someone else, I do not love you. To prove that I am not that who you think I am. I will punch myself in the family jewels.

All others: Don't do it Ash.

Cassidy: You don't have the guts. (Ash picks up his arm and is about to swing it down.) Stop! I thought that you were my ex lover.

Ash: Well, to tell you the truth. I become this me a while ago. That person you met is not here. I will let you go without filing a report. (Cassidy lets Ash go and walks away. Ash walks back to the center. To everyone in the center.) Man, what a day. I met my first ex. Then my other ex kidnapped me. On top of that I am fine. I am going to bed. Night. (Ash leaves.)

Serena: So, why are you still here then?

Blue: What do you mean? I love him.

May: You told us that you are happy with Green…Gary…Green. (Guah!) You know who I mean.

Blue: I do love Green but, I still feel that I love Ash and I just can't loose him again.

Serena: I understand. I am in the same boat as you.

Blue Reall?

Green: Hey, why are you still love him? I love you more then he does.

May: Yah you have a boyfriend so why go after Ash.

Blue: Green, I love you but, I don't love you as much as Ash.

May: Well, get in line sister.

Serena: You have three other competitors. (They go up and find Ash talking to Jessie. They kiss and Ash goes to bed.)

Misty: Jessie what was that about?

Jessie: What was what?

Blue: Why were you talking to Ash?

Serena: And kissing him?

Gary: Girls calm down. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this.

Girls: I do not want to hear it. (The girls leave. It is Jessie, the moms and the boys.)

Moms: We got to go, make them feel better. (It is Delia and the boys.)

Gary: Jessie can you explain. (Blue and Serena stay back to hear the explanation.)

Jessie: I was not supposed to tell you but Ash called me to ask for advice to stop Cassidy. I would not give him that advice that easily. He gave me a price, a kiss for advice. I accepted the offer. So, I gave him the advice to use love for your advantage. It worked. Cassidy is at Team Rocket headquarters to get prepared for the next event. Ash was paying up his part of the deal.

Gary: That did not answer the talking we saw.

Jessie: He was telling me it worked. I told him to pay up. That's when he kissed me.

Gary: Is that all.

Jessie: There is another thing that I did not mention. That personal. I do not want to tell anyone.

Blue: What is it?

Gary: Blue, when did you get here?

Blue: I've been here the whole time.

Paul: You have not, you left before the explanation.

Serena: We heard the explanation. Now tell us everything.

Jessie: I told him that one pod his Pokémon from his days as Jones wanted to be with him. An umbreon…

Paul: Ash didn't use and EEVEElutions during the battle or hurting us.

Jessie: That is because he had andother EEVEElution that he preferred to use but couldn't.

Serena: And which one was that?

Jessie: A Sylveon. He wanted to use those to but Ash couldn't use him on his team. Ash took care of them guy. I was coming to give them to him.

Gary: Wait so he has to EEVEElutions. An umbreon and a Sylveon?

Jessie: The Umbreon he treated as a friend so I assume he is using on his team but that Sylveon. It made Cassidy jealous by how Ash treated it. I don't know what he going to do with that Sylveon.

Blue: I wat to know.

Jessie: I gave them to him and he was happy. I don't know why. I've been here to long, bye. (Jessie leaves. That night the girls fought over Ash. The next morning,)

Gary: Stop fighting. I found a way to fix this issue. We will go back to the caves and we will find the Ash who Ash loves.

Dawn: What about this Ash?

Green: Don't worry, I have Bayleef and Baulbasaur watching him. Also every 8 hours Joy will bring in some food for him.

Dawn: What he is not coming?

Green: If he comes, I feel that you do not want to find Ash when you know he is here. Remember we will be going into parallel dimensions. These are not our Ash. Also, we have to be at the cave by sunset or we will be stuck there forever.

The end of Part Three


	4. Ash! Ash! Ash!

Ash's Adventures Part Four: Ash! Ash! Ash!

(At the cave.)

Serena: Again, what are we looking for?

Green: We are looking for the different kinds of Ash. This way we will know who Ash is like. There is a difference between each Ash. (They go into the cave they find a portal. They jump into it.)

Serena: Where are we?

Gary: How the hell should I know? I just entered this world. Now lets set our timers for 5pm. At five you should be here on you way back. Second, You always have to be with another person. Pear up into groups. (After the groups are set.) Now lets leave. (To Ash.)

Ash: Uh, what time is it. (Looks at clock.) 8:45am. I need to get up. (Stands up.) Hi guys. (Bayleef stands in Ash's way of the door.) Bayleef. I need to get out.

?: That is not going to help you.

Ash: Meowth, why are you here?

Meowth: What? Friends can't talk anymore.

Ash: Let me see, you tried to kill me multiple times including trying to take my Pokémon away.

Meowth: I want out of Team Rocket.

Ash: There is two ways out.

Meowth: What are they?

Ash: First is, you send in your letter of exempt. Meaning you quit.

Meowth: Giovanni does not like that. What is the second?

Ash: You will not like it.

Meowth: What?

Ash: You have to be caught by a trainer. (Meowth jumps at Ash. Ash grabs Meowth.) Why are you doing this? I know you want to be an uncaught Pokémon but that is the only other way to free of yourself of Team Rocket.

Meowth: There has to be another way.

Ash: If you want to live your life.

Meowth: Huh?

Ash: It is either, be captured, quit, or kill yourself.

Meowth: I will take being captured. Catch me Ash.

Ash: Are you sure you want me to capture you. You know that I do not have a life anymore.

Meowth: C'mon. Catch me.

Ash: Ok! (Picks a Pokéball.) Are you sure you want me as your trainer.

Meowth: Yes! Also no saying you caught me. It sounds rude.

Ash: I will. (Throws ball at Meowth. It shakes 10 times. It stops shaking then click.) Meowth can you hear me. (Ball shakes.) Meowth Come out. (Meowth comes out,)

Meowth: Are you letting me go?

Ash: No! I am letting you stay out of the ball.

Meowth: Thanks! (Both get in bed.) So, master what do we do now?

Ash: First off, call me Ash or twerp. Second can you help me escape this room?

Meowth: That is it. I can do that easily mas…(Ash glares at him.) Ash. (Now back to the gang.)

Red: Hold on! I think I know where we are.

Gary: Really?

Red: I think so, let me check. (Runs to board.) Yes, I was correct. I do know where we are.

Dawn: Where are we?

Red: We are in the world of Deckholders.

May: Hold on you said Deckholders?

Red: Yes! I know where Ash is.

Serena: Where is he?

Red: The location is where you will hate it?

Blue: Where?

Red: The top of Mount Silver in Johto. I do not know if he is dead yet or just training to become the best.

Gary: You said dead right?

Red: It is unclear because after winning the league he went on to catch all 150 Pokémon then he went to go train because he wanted to be the best.

Serena: Is there any way of finding him without the risk of dying?

Red: Yes! There is someone we can talk to who saw Ash and know how he is like. (Follow me. They went to go find Green. Now back to Ash who is still in his room.)

Ash: What do you have planned?

Meowth: Since Joy is supposed to come in every 8 hours to give you food. When she comes into the room that is when we strike her and you return both of these guys back into their balls, then we run.

Ash: So, where do we run?

Meowth: That is still the mystery for me.

Ash: So, if we run and have no clue where to go, we have a small chance to find them.

Meowth: But, you run to the next gym when you didn't know where it was.

Ash: There is a difference; I was running due to excitement not to escape to find the others.

Meowth: Ok, so how about we ask Joy before attacking her and then leave to see if she knows where they went.

Ash: Ok! (Back to the gang in the parallel world. They find a house in Pallet Town. They knock on a door.)

Red: Hi Green!

Green: Hi Purple! Come in who are these lovely people?

Red: These are friends of mine and my name is not Purple, it is Tye.

Green: C'mon Purple why don't you like that name?

Red: Because, it reminds me of my failure to match my cousin.

Green: Oh, you mean that loser who defeated me and took the last thing I had.

Red: Yah! We are doing a research paper on him and we were just wondering if we could see how his rival feels about him?

Green: Well he is a huge big dick. He started out just to help my grandpa but later he took down Team Rocket, which I was somewhat apart of. He defeated me when I was champion of Kanto. He then left to go up on Mount Silver to train. I haven't seen him in five years.

Red: You said five years right?

Green: Yah! Why?

Red: He is going to battle Gold from that region. (To the others.) C'mon lets go to Johto. (Red runs out to head to Johto. The others run after him. (Back to Ash.)

Joy: Ash I didn't know if you are awake or not but I brought up some lunch. (Places the tray on the table.

Ash: Thanks Joy. Um Joy, I haven't seen any of my friends all day. Do you know where they went?

Joy: Not really but I know they are not at the center.

Ash: Did they say anything out of the ordinary?

Joy: Not rally except for a cave or something nearby.

Ash: Thanks; do you know when they left?

Joy: About five hours ago!

Ash: Thanks! (Ash calls back his team then bulldoze out the room with Meowth on his back.)

Joy: Ash is leaving. I repeat Ash has escaped. (Back to the gang. Blue runs in front of Red.)

Blue: Red hold on! Why are we going to Johto when before you told us we are going to die?

Red: You want the long story or short story?

Serena: How long do we have?

Red: Just enough to tell you the full story and running to the mountain with one hour pit stop.

Others: Full story!

Red: Well, in this world we live in the world of Pokédex Holders! Ash's other in this world is Red.

Blue: Red? Aren't you red?

Red: I'll get to that. So, he was a trainer that was originally supposed to help Professor Oak collect all the original 149 species. He left my other Tyrone to help mom. His best friend/rival Green wanted to be the best battler and to be a champion. Ash battled every gym and captured all 149 Pokémon. He went on to challenge the Elite 4. He defeated them easily. They were about to name him champion but they told him to battle the Green to be champion. He did and then took away the respect from Professor Oak. He then went to capture Mewtwo in a cave. He did catch Mewtwo but doesn't use him. He then went to Mount Silver to train. After a year of training and he did not return yet everyone thought he was dead except for Oak and Green.

Misty: So, what does this have to do with this Gold guy?

Red: Gold is the Johto champion and when he heard about Red and being on top of Mount Silver he goes up and battles Red. He loses the first time. So, Gold trains and battles Ash again. Gold loses again. Since there is a limit of losing three times in a row, he trains some more. After that he has to battle others even before he could train. So, Gold spent years training until now. This is the battle that Ash loses to. When Ash loses he will kill himself training to beat Gold.

May: We have to hurry to save Ash.

Red: Lets go then. (Red and the gang run to Mount Silver. Now back to Ash.)

Delia: Ash why are you out of your room?

Ash: It's the others; they went to the cave of Diamonds.

Cynthia: What?

Ash: Yes! I do not know why or know much about what they are doing but I do know that they headed for that cave.

Cynthia: Why are you here then?

Ash: I need help. Ok! You guys happy now. Me the greatest trainer that you guys seen needs help. Can you guys help?

Cynthia: I can! I think that any others should do it if they want to?

Ash: Will you guys?

Delia: Sorry! I am busy with the new Ash.

Ash: Eh! What do you mean new Ash?

Delia: You have changed. I need time to recover from the event.

Ash: Ok! So what do you guys say?

Others Except Grace: Yes!

Ash: Ok! What about you Grace?

Grace: I do not know!

Ash: You know I won't hold it against you if you say no. Its up to you. We are going now. If you want to go, meet us at the cave. If not that is fine! (They leave.)

Grace: Delia, what do I do?

Delia: Why are you have mixed emotions?

Grace: Its Ash and Serena!

Delia: Ash isn't dating Serena! So, what do you mean by that?

Grace: Serena had a crush on Ash since that camp. She hated me when she left that camp and we moved to Kalos. She never made me forget it. Now I see other girls are in the same boat as Serena. I do not want to tell her the chances of her dream boy choosing her is slim. Also Ash has changed for the better you know.

Delia: What do you mean?

Grace: Ash is more open to his romance side. He now is less oblivious of love. Now if he sees that he has 4 suitors for his love he will be shelled up due to that no matter who he chooses he will lose.

Delia: Why?

Grace; Lets say he chooses my daughter as his girl, the other 3 girls will hate him or kill him.

Delia: Oh! So, why is that information have to do with saving your daughter?

Grace: If I save her she will go to Ash and profess her love to him. I do not want her to get hurt by him.

Delia: Ok! So, do what your heart says.

Grace: Ok! (Grace gets up and walks in another room. Now back to the gang.)

Yellow: What time is it?

Red: It's 9am, we have 9-10 more hours till we have to get back.

Yellow: Thanks.

Blue: When are we going to see Ash?

Red: In 5 minutes.

Gary: Then why are we running?

Red: The battle starts in two hours but Ash is not talkative so 5 questions would last 30 minutes instead 5 minutes.

Gary: What? So, it takes him six minutes to answer one question?

Red: Yes!

Blue: How do you know all of this?

Red: I was stuck her for a day before. This world repeats after 10 years. So, it shows Ash battling Kanto Gyms. Ash winning the league. Gold's run. The battle, the death of Ash. Gold giving back the champion title to Ash. Red comes back to life. They work together to find the next champions. Then it repeats. (They reach the cave. The others arrive within a minute later. Ash walks out.)

Red: Red, would you mind if we talk to you for on hour.

Ash:…... (Ash motions them to come in.)

Serena: Eh! Why isn't Ash talking?

Red: Uhm! Something he saw that doesn't make him talk as much.

Blue: What is it?

Red: Something that I should not speak of. (They walk in.) So, Red these lovely ladies have questions for you.

Ash:…... What is it?

Blue: Do you have any love interests?

Ash:…... Yah! Why do you ask?

Serena: Who is it? (Ash grabs a photo and shows it to the gang.)

May: Who is that?

Red: That is Sabrina! The Psychic Gym leader.

Ash:… That is not just it. She is my current Girlfriend. I have photos of my ex's. (Ash takes out a scrapbook and shows it to the gang.)

Red: That is this worlds Misty. She is a gym leader except that she is more into expressing love. That is Crystal. She is this worlds Marina. She left him for Gold. The last one is Blue. She is not into showing love. She is in love with Green.

May: What happened to us?

Red: May, you are known as Sapphire, you just started your journey with Torchic. Dawn you are known as Pearl. You are a year way from starting. Iris you are already the Dragon Gym leader. Serena you are still seven years old. Your name is Y!

Serena: Y?

Red: Yes!

Ash:… So, any other questions. I have to battle Gold soon.

Serena: Um! How do you treat your love ones?

Ash:… I treat them with respect and they like me due to me not talking and just listening. Is that the last question?

Red: Why are you doing this to yourself? You should be back in Saffron City.

Ash:…I want to be the best so I am up here where I can train in peace. I have to go sorry?

Serena; Is there anyone here that you are in love with?

Ash:…..I am faithful to Sabrina so I can't answer it. (Ash leaves.)

Red: Thanks Red! Lets go back. (To Ash in front of the cave.)

Ash: Do you think Grace will show up?

Cynthia: We do not have the time to wait. (Grace shows up.)

Ash: Are you in or not?

Grace: I am in.

Ash: So, where do we enter?

Cynthia: We just guess. (The begin to enter the cave. To the gang.)

Red: That was somehow successful.

Serena: Where do we enter next?

Gary: Here is an open portal. (The jump in. Ash and gang enters to the center right when the others moved to another portal.)

Ash: So, what exactly what do we do?

Cynthia: Just wish for what we want.

Ash: Ok! (They pray and the first portal opens. They run into the portal. Now to the gang.)

Blue: Red do you know where we are?

Red: Probably.

Serena: What is stopping you of your belief?

Red: Um! That! (Points and sees a girl in Gary's clothes and a boy in Misty's clothes.)

May: You idiot we are in the cross-gender world. We can't blend in here like last world. (They walk out to Mist and Green.)

Green (Gary): Blue and Yell what happened to you.

Mist: (Misty) Red what happened to your breasts?

Red: We are from another world, in our world I am a guy and these are females.

Mist: I can see. What's your name lovely. (Gets slapped by Misty.)

Misty: I am your cross gender self.

Green: He never learns.

Serena: Have you seen Ash?

Green: You mean Ashley? She is around here somewhere.

Mist: She is at her home. She is training for the Frontier in Kalos.

Red: Thanks. (They run to Ash's house. Back to Ash and Gang.)

Ash: Lets find them.

Cynthia: How do you know where they are?

Ash: Look at the ground.

Johanna: You mean footprints how do you know that they are the girls?

Ash: Look closer at the footprint. (They see an indent in one of the prints.)

Grace: That is Serena's footprint. Lets follow it. (They followed it. Now back to the other gang.)

Red: Ash, are you here?

Ashley (Ash): I am in the back. Come in.

Blue: Doesn't sound a little high for you?

Serena: It does! (Ash walks in with a pregnant belly.)

Ashley: Hi uh! Guys what happened to you?

Serena: What happened to you?

Ashley: I asked first.

Dell (Delia): Ash who is at the door?

Ashley: It some friends of mine. I think? (Dell comes down.)

Dell: Ashley Ketchum! What did I say about allowing Boys in the house?

Ashley: I am 18 years old! You have no control over me.

Dell: I am your father.

Ashley: I am old enough to run my own life.

Dell: Fine be that way? (Dell goes upstairs)

Ashley: Sorry about that. So what happened to you?

Red: Lets make this quick, we are from another world. In our world we are

Ashley: Different gender.

May: How did you know?

Ashley: I traveled to another world where I am a guy that is a great trainer. So, what happened to Ash? (Red explains everything,)

Ashley: Oh, why do you need me? I am a female.

Serena: Well we just need a summery of your love life.

Ashley: Well! I have four suitors. Marv, Dave, Sam, and Blue. They kept asking me out. I told them I was busy with me my travels and training. They followed me to each region. It wasn't until Green told me just to try one of them. As you can see I did.

Serena: Who did you chose?

Ashley: I chose to date all four until I chose one. I chose Sam. When he and I turned 18 we did it because of our love. Apparently that was our worst mistake.

Red: Since we aren't use to this world can you tell us who are Marv, Dave, Sam, and Blue? (Ashley picks up a photo and shows guy form of May, Dawn, Serena, and Blue.) Thanks.

Ashley: Is that it? I have training to do? (Sam walks in. He kisses Ashley. Then sees Serena, May Dawn and Blue.)

Sam: Another world people visiting you?

Ashley: Yes! Their Ash is in trouble and they want my love story.

Red: Thanks we got to go. (They run out and head back to the cave. Now to Ash,)

Ash: Green, are you in there?

Green: Red, is that you?

Ash: Yes! Have you seen Purple, Blue, another Green, Yellow, Sapphire, Pearl, Iris, Misty, and Y?

Green: They were looking for you? They ran up to Mount Silver then they ran back to the cave.

Ash: Thanks! Have I returned yet before today?

Green: No! I thought that you were battling Gold.

Ash: I did and lost. I was just checking if you seen me before this event.

Green: I haven't! Better luck next time.

Ash: Well it seems that they are not in this world lets go back. (They head back to the world. Now back to the others.)

Serena: Well that was awkward.

Gary: Lets not go back to that world again.

Red: Where to next?

Blue: Another portal opens. (They all enter this world, Now back to Ash and others.)

Cynthia: Ok! So, where to next?

Ash: Another portal just opened. (They all run into the portal. Now to the others.)

Gary: Any ideas where we are Red?

Red: No clue!

Serena: Oh! Great we do not know where we are walking into. (The gang started walking until they met Gary!)

Red: Gary, have you seen Ash?

Gary: Since when do Misty, May, Dawn Iris and Serena hang out together.

May: We are from another world, have you seen Ash?

Gary: Have you tried the Diner?

Blue: We are from another world, we do not know where that is?

Gary: Follow me. (They follow Gary. Now to Ash)

Grace: Ash any clues to where they are?

Ash: Yes! Picks up a hair!

Cynthia: A hair? How does that find the girls?

Ash: There isn't one hair they lost tons of hairs. Each girl dropped some.

Johanna! I see Dawn I am going to talk to her.

Ash: Don't!

Johanna: Why not? That is my daughter.

Ash: That is not Dawn! That's Dave!

Others: Dave?

Ash: We are in the cross-gender world. Lets just avoid them and go to my cross-gender self-Ashley! (They walk to Ashley's house. Johanna stayed and talked to Dave. Now to Serena and others.)

Gary: Ash, you in here?

Ash: Gary, what's up bro!

Gary: Not much but some fine ladies are here for yah!

Ash: Let them in to see me? (They enter to see Ash in a leather jacket over his Tee-Shirt with Jeans. He wears sunglasses. He also has a Hairdo that scares everyone except Gary.)

Serena: What's on your head?

Ash: My hair baby! (Goes over to the girls.) Here take these, (Hands them flowers.)

Red: If Drew saw this he will flip!

Drew: I am here and I can't see!

Gary: Lets jus say that if you saw you will flip!

Drew: Let me see! (Sees Ash on one knee and holding 10 flowers in his hands and holding them out to the girls.) Wow, I thought I was annoying! (The girls take one flower.)

Serena: Do you mind if we ask you questions?

Ash: Fire away baby! I am all ears. (Just then Anabel walks in.) Hi Sweety.

Anabel: How did these girls get these flowers?

Ash: They found them. (Then Angie walks in.) Hi!

Angie: What are you doing bitch?

Anabel: Seeing my man!

Angie: That's funny; I thought that you hated him.

Anabel: I do but what are you doing here bitch?

Angie: I am going out with my man! (Ash grabs the girls and run out the door during the fight.)

Anabel: Your man, ha! I though that you can't get a date or a man!

Angie: Ash asked me out last week. (Angie gets slapped.) Why did you do that?

Anabel: That wasn't me that was fate! (Angie jumps Anabel and they started fighting. Back to Ash and the others.)

Ash: So, everyone is here? (Only Cynthia and Grace are with him. Everyone else went to see their child.) C'mon guys, we do not have all day.

Ashley: Where is the fire?

Ash: Ashley, it me Ash! Do you remember me? (Others ran to see Ash and Ashley talking with the other people.)

Ash: What happened to you? Last time I saw you, you were not interested in any man.

Ashley: I will tell you later. Why are you here?

Ash: Have you seen the cross-gendered people of your friends?

Ashley: Yah! They came and when Sam came they ran out and went somewhere. I think back in the cave. I also have to do this to you. (Slaps Ash.) That's for what you are doing to those girls.

Ash: I know. Maybe you can help we where I helped you.

Ashley: Come here tomorrow for a chat!

Ash: It's a date! (It gets awkward.) Sorta! (Ash runs back to the cave with the others. Now back to the girls.)

Ash: So, what do you beautiful ladies want?

Serena: A few questions. I think you already answered it. (The girls run back grabbing the guys and running to the cave. They went through the portal back to ours.) Now where to?

Red: There is another portal that just opened. (They enter the portal. Now back to Ash.)

Ash: We can't do this we have to skip one or we will be left behind in one that we will regret being in. (One portal opens. Ash looks inside. They see Ash running. He have you seen some girls with Guys that act differently from this world.

Lover Ash: Yah! They ran back in here.

Ash: Thanks! (Ash goes back.) They were there but left again. Now another portal opens. Lets see if they enter here. (They run into the portal. Now to the girls and others.)

Red: Stop guys! This is one world that we should not be in.

Blue: How do you know?

Red: I have a feeling.

Gary: I do also.

Other guys: Girls lets go!

Serena: You are not in control of us.

Red: I know but we are telling you for your own good.

May: How do you know what is good for us?

Drew: We have this gut feeling this is one bad world. (The girls except for Misty, and Iris leave into the world. Just then Ash and the others enter the world.)

Ash: Red! Where are the girls?

Gary: How did you escape the room?

Ash: Meowth saved me. Now where are the girls?

Red: They entered the world.

Ash: Crap! New plan. Cynthia find the best trainers you know and help us. Girls go back to our world. Mothers go with the girls. Guys we have to save the idiotic girls. (Ash, Gary, Red, Drew and Paul run to save the four girls. Cynthia calls other great trainers she knew. To the girls.)

May: I do not know why they are scared of this world.

Blue: I may know why!

Serena: What is it?

Blue: Just look! (They see a billboard of Ash in a chair wearing the Red R on a patch on his suit. The four girls are cuddling him.)

Dawn: Obey? Obey what?

?: Stop right there girls. Where is your man?

Serena: We do not need men! Yes, we do need them for love but being out here we are capable of protecting ourselves.

Grunt: You know the rules no females outside without a male.

May: I do not know where you are from but were we came from that rule was not allowed due to the women's act.

Grunt: Our ruler abolished that act. You should know you are his queens.

Girls: Queens?

Grunt: Yes! All mighty May, Dawn, Serena, and Blue.

May: Well, we decided to have a girl's day. We will go back to the castle.

Grunt: Castle! I knew it you aren't the Queens. Guards seize these intruders. (The girls get captured. Now to Ash and the others running.)

Ash: We have to find them before they find them.

Gary: Who's they?

Ash: They are the government! C'mon lets go.

Red: Hold on! Tell us more!

Ash: I can, but we have less time to tell you while standing.

Red: Find! (They all run.)

Ash: Remember what you guys had to face this past month?

Paul: You mean when you are turned evil!

Ash: Anyways, imagine that instead of turning evil, I was born evil.

Red: You mean that this is the world where you were born evil.

Ash: Well, sorta! This Ash was born into a normal family, When he was five years old Giovanni took him and trained him as if he was his father. When Ash was 10 years old, he got his first Pokémon, Mewtwo. He helped Giovanni take over the world. You guys are dead except for Red who is in prison. Ash killed all of you. Red sacrificed himself so that the girls can live. He then took the girls and named them his queens. He then killed Giovanni and is the leader of Team Rocket. He now rules the whole world with an iron fist.

Gary: Wow! We need to find them! (They continue running until they see the girls chained and walking to the Headquarters.)

Ash: Crap! I got it! (Ash walks out of hiding and walk on the sidewalk.)

Red: Ash what are you doing?

Ash: Just wash. (Ash changes clothes.) Stop!

Grunt: Sir Q! (They bowed to him.)

Ash: What is happening here?

Grunt: We have four girls impostering the queens.

Ash: Well, well, well. What have we here? (Grabs Serena's face and squeezes it.) Let me deal with this.

Grunts: Yes Sir! (Hands Ash the chains of the girls.)

Ash: Now, go find other imposters.

Grunts: Yes! Sir! (They run.)

Serena: Help! Don't touch me!

Ash: It me! Why are you guys here?

Girls: Ash?

Ash: Yes! Now lets get out of here.

Serena: No! We want to see this world's Ash!

Ash: If you do, then you will feel worse then what you felt last month.

May: How much?

Ash: Like you want to commit suicide.

Dawn: Lets get out of here. (They ran until they are captured by Q, himself.)

Ash: Q, lets have a battle. If you win, you can have me. If I win, we can leave.

Serena: Ash no!

Ash: I got this.

Q: Deal! Go Dragonite!

Ash: Go Charizard!

Gary: I will judge! This is a 3 on 3 battle.

Q: Use Ice Beam!

Ash: Take it use Dragon Claw! (Dragonite is down.)

Gary: Dragonite is unable to battle Charizard wins.

Q: Go Blastoise!

Ash: Use Sliver wing!

Q: Use Hydro Cannon!

Ash: Use Flamethrower! (Flamethrower stops Hydro Cannon! Charizard hits Blastoise. Blastoise is Down!)

Gary: Blastoise is unable to battle Charizard wins!

Q: Go Nidoqueen!

Ash: Use Seismic Toss!

Q: Use Bite!

Ash: Let it rip! (Charizard dodges the mouth of Nidoqueen and uses Seismic Toss! Nidoqueen is unable to battle! Charizard wins! Which means Ash wins!

Q: Deal is a deal!

Ash: Next time lets meet lets do it on better terms.

Q: Deal. (Q lets the gang go. They ran into the portal.)

Ash: What were you thinking? You know not to mess with this cave!

Gary: Stop yelling at the girls, its my fault! I wanted them to find the you before this whole mess started.

Ash: What? I haven't changed that much! I admit that I changed but not enough that to risk your life to find who I was! Look what you did to these people here. (They see their parents hugging their child.) Gary! This was your worst mistake ever! (Ash storms off! Gary runs after him.)

Gary: Ash! I am sorry! I just wanted to help out the girls!

Ash: Then just talk to me and tell me where do you feel I changed. Also tell me how you want to fix that problem! You do not risk your life by jumping in those portals to find who I was. This is one of the few times that I can't forgive you. (Ash walks into the Pokémon center. He goes back into his room and turns on the TV. Knock on Door.) Its open! (The girls walk in.) What do you want? (Turns off TV and walks outside on the Balcony.)

Serena: Why are you upset with Gary, he was helping us?

Ash: Have you heard of something called talking? (The girls have a blank face) You know when you have a conversation with another person or Pokémon. You do this to talk about things either for common use or important stuff like how you view I changed, (Ash looks out at the city. The girls are stunned.)

Blue: We though that you were oblivious to this kind of thing.

Ash: (Does not look.) I was but I am aware now. I also thought that couples do. I guess I was wrong. (Ash continues to not look.)

May: Well, that would only goes for Blue! None of us ever dated.

Ash: (Looks.) I thought that you wanted to be. This is strike 1. I think its best if you leave. I am not in the mood to talk. (Ash turns away.)

Serena: What did we do?

Ash: Well for starters, you decided to hurt me and try to get my attention when I was having a conversation. Second, you are acting like I am married to all four of you when in reality I am dating no one. Thirdly, This whole situation you had with the cave. You had a chance to tell Gary, no lets just talk to him. I bet we can find a compromise or something. You made me and your parents worried for you. Also what is the #1 rule about the cave? (Ash walks out the door.)

May: What did we do? (Now to Team Rocket in an unknown location.)

Cassidy: You know if they are out there then he will just give us the money and leave us alone.

Jessie: He will not! He knows that he will be a father he has to at least see his child once then he can leave us alone.

Cassidy: I never knew my father. He will just give us the money and leave without knowing his children.

?: Would you like to know what he will choose?

Girls: Giovanni?

Giovanni: Yes and more. (Every bad guy and girl showed up.) We have a plan that will tell us who Ash actually loves.

Girls: Count us in!

The End!


	5. Help Ash!

Part Five Help Ash!

(To Ash in the morning walking back into the cave. Serena follows him.)

Ash: Time to finish what I started. (A portal opens and Ash jumps in. Serena follows. Ash walks up to Ashley's door.) Ashley, I am here!

Ashley: Oh! Hi Ash come on in. (Serena follows Ash into the house and hides behind some plants.) So, what do you want to do Ash?

Ash: Want to grab some coffee or Tea?

Ashley: Tea would be lovely! (Ashley grabs a jacket and both of them walk out. Serena follows. Now back to the gang.)

May: Have any of you seen Ash? (Parents grew quiet.)

Dawn: And where is Serena?

Joy: I saw Ash went out for a walk. He told me that he will be back her with 3-4 hours. Serena followed him.

Dawn: Lets go look for him. (The gang besides the parents ran out the door looking for the two. Now back to Ash on his "Date".)

Ash: You want something to eat with you tea?

Ashley: Yes!

Ash: Ok! My treat!

Ashley: So, what happened to you since I last saw you?

Ash: Not much, just completed another league which I lost and in the process of one. So, what happened to you?

Ashley: I heard that the past month was difficult for your world. Is that true?

Ash: I asked you a question first?

Ashley: I will tell you if you tell me what happened to you?

Ash: Ok! I remember little of what happened. So, I was traveling with my group when… (Waiter comes.)

Cy: So, what do you two want to have?

Ash: Ladies first!

Ashley: I will have the fresh brewed tea with lemon. I will also like a ham and Cheese sandwich.

Cy: Perfect! So, what about you young gent?

Ash: I will have a water and some of the fresh fruit.

Cy: Perfect! (Cy leaves.)

Ash: Where were we, oh yah! So, I was hit by a beam then I flew quite a long way. When I gained conscious I got up to find someone to help me. I found this 30-year-old woman who knew me somehow. I didn't see the face. Next thing I knew, I was on a plane where Team Rocket, they were telling me what to do. I then lost a lot of time because, Next things I remember were sexual. So, according to my friends I actually hurt them, but I do not remember that whole scene. They then told me that I turned evil which I remember some of it. I battled my parallel selves. I then had a run in with my ex who still wanted my love, which I do not have. (Food and drinks arrive.) So, I then ran into another ex who keeps following me. Then we had this whole fiasco because of what happened the past month.

Ashley: Wow! Ok! I will tell you what happened since you last saw me. So, remember when I left that night. I came back to my world. I was greeted with my four suitors. You know who I am talking about. I then did what you told me what to do. I dated each of them and choose which one was better. I listened to my heart and chose the one I wanted to date. Also when we were at proper age we did it.

Ash: I can see! (About to get hit.) But that doesn't matter who you really are.

Ashley: You are so sweet (They kiss. Serena get sad and runs back into the portal back into our world. Now back to Ash.)

Ash: Ashley, you know we can never be together, unless one of us gets stuck in the others world.

Ashley: I know! I hope one day we can be together without that consequence.

Ash: So, how do you feel?

Ashley: Tired from carring this child.

Ash: Tell me again how that is possible last time I saw you was 10 months ago. Also in my world a pregnancy lasts 9 months.

Ashley: In our world a pregnancy last two years.

Ash: So, You are due in 8 months correct!

Ashley: Yah! Plus this belly is going to keep growing.

Ash: I hope I can see you again. (They finish up their meal and head back to Ashley's home.) So, when do you want to do this again?

Ashley: Soon, just don't do what happened last time.

Ash: I will come back sooner then 7 months. (They kiss and Ash walks away back through that portal.) So, now to go back to the center to see how they are doing. (Ash walks out of the cave when he sees Braixen looking sad.) Braixen what's wrong? (Braixen ignores Ash.) I know, go Frogadire. (Frogadire is released. He goes over to Braixen and comforts her till the point she can walk with Ash.) Ok! Lets go see if anyone seen Serena. (They walk until Axew walk up to Ash.) Axew what's up? (Axew looks nervous and scared.) Go Scraggy! (The two became friends again and they help look for Serena and Iris. They walk until they find Bunnery and Blaziken are looking for their trainers.) Hi guys what's up? (They ignore Ash.) Pikachu talk to Bunnery. Go Sceptile! (They both calmed down.) This is not good? I have Serena's Braixen, Iris's Axew, May's Blaziken, and Dawn's Bunnery. What do I do with them? Go Fletchender and Noibat! (They are released.) I need your help, their trainers are missing, Go find them. (They flew off.) Guys look on the ground. I need to tell someone to help me. (Ash runs to the Pokémon Center.) Joy what happened… to the… girls?

Joy: Take a deep breath. What is bothering you?

Ash: I went to go see a past friend, when I came back I found Serena's Braixen out of its ball and sitting in despair. I gave it someone it liked to hang out with. I went to come here to see if anyone seen Serena. As I was walking I saw Axew just looking for something. I talked to it and it just ignored me. So, I gave it a friend to calm it down. So, I was coming here for the same reason except for I was looking for two trainers. As I was coming I saw Dawn's Bunnery and May's Blaziken. They also ignored me. So, I gave them friends to hang out with. I sent two flying Pokémon to find them while the others are looking on the ground. Have you seen any of them?

Joy: No! Ask Jenny for help.

Ash: Thanks! (Gary heard this and ran after Ash.)

Gary: Ash hold on!

Ash: No time! I need to find the girls fast. (Ash runs faster to Jenny.) Jenny …Girls missing… need help. (Ash grabs side of the wall to help him gain some air.)

Jenny: Ash what happened. I got that you need my help.

Ash: The girls are missing except for one of their Pokémon. I gave them each a friend to hang out with.

Jenny: You said friend who is "friend"?

Ash: My Pokémon. Each of them had a connection between the two. I need help looking for them.

Jenny: Ok! But who are the girls. (Ash shows a photo of the gang together.)

Ash: The girls are (Points at the girls.)

Jenny: Ok! We will help you. (They run to find the girls. Now to the girls.)

Serena: You are not getting away with this.

Jessie: Oh! We have. (Jessie and Cassidy walks away laughing.)

Serena: Now great I am stuck here unless. (Tries to reach her bag to get Panchum out of it.

?: That would be useless.

Serena: May is that you?

?: It's not just her.

Serena: Dawn! Iris! You too.

May: We went to go look for you and Ash when they jumped us.

Serena: Well, the man we love loves another.

May: What?

Serena: I followed Ash. He went to see Ashley. I thought that it was just a catch up session until they kissed.

Dawn: I am going to kill that girl.

Serena: When I ran back. I sat on a rock crying that is when they got me.

May: That's a low blow. (Now back to Ash.)

Jenny: We searched for hours. We can't look anymore today.

Ash: You searched for two weeks for me and now you are going to give up after 3-hour search.

Jenny: Look at the time?

Ash: Oh! I understand now. I can get some more help for us tomorrow.

Jenny: The more the merrier. (Ash walks back to the Center. He is greeted by everyone.)

Delia: What happened to you?

Ash: I um met a friend that I haven't seen in a while when I came back the girls went missing. I got Jenny's help to search for them. We failed to find them. I am going to get help now then search all day tomorrow.

Others besides Gary: What?

Ash: The only clue I have are these guys. (Ash shows the girls Pokémon with his.) Apparently they do not know if I exist or if they care for my team more then me.

If anyone wants to help be here in the lobby tomorrow morning at 7am. It's your choice. (Ash walks up. Next morning.)

Ash: I see no one wants to help me.

Joy: They already left.

Ash: When. Its 7:15am.

Joy: They got up at 6am and walked out the center before you got up.

Ash: I got up at 6am. I came down at 6:30am. I would have at least seen them.

Joy: Well I saw them leave to Jenny's office.

Ash: Ok! (Ash runs out the door to find the group in deed leave and is halfway to Jenny's office. They arrive at Jenny's office. They searched all day with no luck. They walk back to search the next day.)

Ash: Well, that could have gone well.

Johanna: This is your entire fault. (She rushes at Ash.)

Ash: I admit that I might have caused them to be outside that day when I went to see a friend. But I wasn't aware of it at the time.

Johanna: I don't care if you stayed here instead of going to your "girl" they wouldn't be looking for you.

Ash: If they didn't search for me in those caves. I wouldn't have to talk with that girl when I felt like it was the right time.

Johanna: Well, if you didn't turn evil, they wouldn't be searching or be in any danger.

Ash: Well what you like me to do? I was protecting Serena from death. I wasn't aware that I would go flying I thought that I would stop it in time to save everyone.

Grace: Again who sent the ray at you?

Ash: Team Rocket? But they have nothing to do wi…Crap!

Delia: What is it?

Ash: Remember when I was "Jones"?

Others: Yah!

Ash: Well when I came back, I learned that I had dated Cassidy. Also I have two kids coming from them. They want to see who I love more.

C: So, they want you to choose who you want to date.

Ash: I bet you that this is about what I chose to do with the situation with the kids.

Delia: Ash what are you going to do.

Ash: I haven't gotten any closer to deciding between the two choices I told them.

Johanna: So, how are you going to choose?

Ash: I am going to talk to Gary and Red for help to get my decision. By the way, have you seen them? (The others look around.) Now how am I going to save the girls?

Delia: You could get some help.

Ash: Oh yeah! I know I will just call some trainers that can help. Oh wait they all have been captured.

Delia: It was just a suggestion.

Ash: It was a great idea but who can I call. (Ash goes up to bed.) I am tired! I am going to think on how we can save them. (Now to Gary and the others.)

Gary: You know you are not going to get away from this.

Giovanni: Oh, but we are. You see we are not looking for money or your Pokémon.

Paul: Then what are you looking for?

Giovanni: Think about it!

Drew: There is no way Ash will tell you.

Giovanni: Oh, but he will. He has to tell us or you will all die. (Giovanni walks away manically laughing.)

Gary: Crap! We have to warn Ash somehow.

Paul: And exactly how do you expect us to warn him? We are chained to a wall and he is outside probably looking for us.

Gary: I do not know but we have to warn him. (In the morning. Ash walks down and into the main lobby.)

Ash: Joy have you seen any of the parents?

Joy: Um! No I have not.

Ash: Thanks. (Ash went to go eat breakfast then he found the girls team outside looking scared.) Don't worry you guys we will find them. (An hour later.) Its 9:15am, where are they? (Jenny drives by with her motorcycle.)

Jenny: Ash we have a problem.

Ash: What is it?

Jenny: We just got this message. (Shows the message. It was the same person as before.)

Deep Voice: Ash! We notice that you were being naughty. We punished you by taking the parents of you and the kids. If you want them safe then come to this location alone. (Again shows the same location.) Come alone at 12pm or we will kill them. (He hangs up manically laughing.)

Ash: So, what do you want me to do?

Jenny: Do whatever it takes to save them. (Jenny drives away. Ash found a plan. Goes back into the center and calls Professor Oak.)

Ash: Oak! I need your help.

Oak: Ash what do you want me to do?

Ash: Find a way to bring my whole team here in Kalos.

Oak: Uh! That is impossible. Only one trainer can carry six at a time.

Ash: Just do it! (Hangs up. 30 minutes later.)

Oak: I have them all here and why do you need them?

Ash: I have to save lives today. (Ash walks out with everyone while "Bad to the Bone" is playing. Now to everyone else.)

Delia: Where am I?

May: You are caught by Team Rocket in a ploy to get Ash to tell us all who Ash loves the most.

Johanna: I should have known not to trust that boy.

Dawn: Give him the second of your life to give a fuck.

Johanna: Why should I. Every time I saw him he screwed something up.

May: Maybe he was in a situation that was bit in his favor and you know what he mange to save all of us multiple times.

C: We are not done with this. (Here comes the boom starts playing.)

May: What is that?

Dawn: Is that a song?

Serena: It is it's Ash! (Goes to Ash. Ash is just walking and snapping his fingers to the beat. Now to the boys.)

Drew: Here Comes the Boom?

Paul: Who chose that song?

Red: My cousin Ash! (A TV monitor turns on and it shows Ash crushing all the grunts. Now to the head bad guys.)

Jessie: Ash is here.

James: Why did he choose that song?

Cassidy: Who cares he showed up. (Ash continues to beat the crap out of the grunts. Ash snaps and blows a door down. Ash's team grab the guys. They walk down the path while the song continues. Ash then walks into the door of the girls room. Ash snaps. Door breaks down. Ash and other guys walk in. Ash snaps again the guys run to the girls to release their capture. Then the guys get captured. They hear claps.)

Giovanni: Good Show. You forgot one thing, us. (Lights turn on to show all the leaders and the admins.)

Ash: Oh! I think you are wrong my friend. I prepared for multiple villains. (Ash jumps down the staircase.) Are you villains or are you chickens that are going to hide behind your pawns and knights.

Giovanni: Ash as ever you are clever to the punch. Now! (Two grunts capture Ash and hold him back. (Pikachu runs to Ash to help.)

Ash: Pikachu no! (Pikachu stops running and goes back with the others.)

Giovanni: There are two ways of we are going to play this game. One you will listen to me and you will tell me who you want as your girlfriend. Everyone will be released free with no harm coming to you or your friends. Or you can defy me and they all will parish in front of you.

Ash: I will play but you are disgusting. Thinking love is a toy or a game that you can win.

Giovanni: Ok! Ash who do you love the most?

Ash: My mom Delia! (Ash then walks away.)

Giovanni: I knew you were going to pull a fast one. Your mom doesn't count. Choose some one else.

Ash: Fine my cousin Red!

Giovanni: Stop playing me boy. Chose someone else.

Ash: What I can't love my family?

Giovanni: Well … you can't…Of course you….Fine play that way! I hope that you like to be in hell for killing off all of these girls. (The others look scared.)

Ash: I told you who I love the most and you promised that they will be sent free.

Giovanni: Why you little runt. (Begins to grab Ash.)

Ash: Remember the promise unharmed.

Giovanni: You think you can out smart me.

Ash: I do not know where you are from but yes! I just did three times.

Giovanni: No one makes a mockery of Giovanni! (Pushes a button. Nightmare starts playing and a closet door opens up from the bottom. Ever one looks scared besides Ash who looks unshocked. The door continues to open, Giovanni laughs and Ash is unfazed by the event. The girls continue to get scared. The guys are confused. The door opens to find Ash. Ash walks out and hugs Giovanni.)

Evil Ash: Dad want you want me to do?

Giovanni: How about you battle our biggest threat to us Ash.

Evil Ash: I will do so and make you proud.

Giovanni: So, um Ash this is how we solve this problem. If you win we will let all of you go and be on your own. You can also choose whomever you want anytime you want. If you loose then you have to choose right after in front of everyone who you want to be a girlfriend. If you fail to do so correctly then you will die.

Ash: Ok! How about a six on six. Change anytime.

Evil Ash: Ok! So, I am using my team. Who are you going to choose?

Ash: How about this, I will let the girls Pokémon choose if they want to fight. If they do not then I will use their lovers to finish it out.

Evil Ash: I will accept that. (The grunts let out all the girls Pokémon.)

Ash: I have a proposition for you guys. I if you want to battle with me then come with me if not join the others up there. (Only Braixen and Bunery went with Ash.) Are you sure that what you all want to do? I am not holding it against you. (Venusaur walks down.) Any others? (No one else walks down.) Fine! Frogedire, Pikachu and Baulbasaur come one down. (Ash's three he just named came down.) I just want to thank you guys for helping me? (To everyone else.) So, where are we going to battle?

Giovanni: How about the outside field.

Ash: That is fine! (They go outside. Everyone is still captured. The Pokémon is hanging behind Ash.)

Giovanni: Since we want this to be fair I hired a professional referee.

Ash: Did you pay him for you to win?

Giovanni: I am hurt that you think that. (Ash gave him a look.) I did not.

Ash: Fine!

Referee: Today, have a six on six match. The challenger in the red corner Jones. In the blue corner we have Ash Ketchum. The rules are you have to defeat all your opponents Pokémon. Challenger send out your Pokémon.

Evil Ash: Go Houndoom!

Ash: Go Frogedire! (Braixen hugs Frogedire then Frogedire goes in.)

Judge Begin!

Evil Ash: Use Shandow ball!

Ash: Use Double Team!

Evil Ash: Use Swagger! (The shadow ball hits a fake Frogedire! Swagger also hits a fake Frogedire!)

Ash: Use Water Pulse! (Froedire shows up from behind Houndoom and Hits Houndoom with a strong Water Pulse! When the cloud disappears Frogedire shows up find looking ninja like)

Referee: Houndoom is unable to battle Frogedire wins! Challenger send in your next Pokémon.

Evil Ash: Go Purugly!

Ash: Frogedire take a break! Go Venusaur!

Judge: Begin!

Evil Ash: Use Shadow ball!

Ash: Knock it back with Vine whip!

Evil Ash: Catch it with Shadow Claw. (Purugly has the ball in it's hand with Shadow claw.) Go! (It hits Venusaur with a shadow ball and a Shadow Claw!)

Ash: Frenzy Plant! (The Frenzy Plant knocks back Purugly!

Evil Ash: Use Arial Ace! (Purugly hits Venusaur!) Again! (It hits again.) One more time.

Ash: To late! Use Razor Leaf! (A vera of razor sharp leaves hit Purugly in its pursuit to Venusaur! Purugly also hits Venusaur.)

Judge: Both Pokémon are unable to battle. This battle is a draw! Ash send out your Pokémon.

Ash: Braixen your turn!

Evil Ash: Go Leopard!

Referee: Begin!

Evil Ash: Use Night Shade!

Ash: Counter with Flamethrower! (The attacks are even.)

Evil Ash use Swagger!

Ash: Use Hidden Power! (Swagger misses but Hidden power hits Liepard.)

Evil Ash: Shadow Claw! (it hits and Braixen falls down!)

Serena: Braixen I know you can do it! (Frogedire is also encouraging it on.)

Ash: Giovanni, you know what more powerful then money and power?

Giovanni: Greed?

Ash: Love! Love is the strongest power in the world. (Braixen starts to evolve.)

Giovanni: What?

Evil Ash: What do I do?

Giovanni: Destroy him!

Ash: Use Fire Blast! (A intense fire is shot at Liepard!)

Referee: Liepard is unable to battle Delphox wins!

Evil Ash: Go Delcatty!

Ash: Thanks Delphox! Go Bunery!

Evil Ash: Use Assist!

Ash: use Ice Beam! (Attacks counter.)

Evil Ash: Use Sing!

Ash: Use Bounce! (Bunery misses the attack and hits Delcatty.) Use Ice Beam!

Evil Ash: Use sing! (Bunery falls asleep!)

Ash: Bunery wake up!

Evil Ash: Time to end the bunny! Use Dream eater! Bunery faints)

Referee: Bunery is unable to battle Delcatty wins!

Ash: Go Bubasaur!

Evil Ash: Use Attract!

Ash: Use leech seed! (Leach seed attaches itself to Delcatty. Then It is hit by attract!) Bulbasaur snap out of it! Use Razor Leaf.

Evil Ash: Use Sing! (Bulbasuar snaps out of attract and hits Delcatty before sing was used. Then sing goes off!

Ash: Wake up Bulbasaur!

Evil Ash: Use Dream eater!

Ash: Use Solar Beam! (Baulbasaur wakes up! It starts to charge up.)

Evil Ash: Use Assist!

Ash: Release it! (Both Attacks hit and it is a double knock out!)

Referee: Both guys are unable to battle! It's a tie! Jones send out your Pokémon.

Evil Ash: Go Furfrou!

Ash: Go Pikachu!

Evil Ash use Take Down!

Ash: Use Iron Tail with Electro Ball!

Evil Ash: Use Return! (Furfrou hits Pikachu with double damage.)

Ash: Use Thunderbolt!

Evil Ash: Use Toxic! (Pikachu is hit with Toxic.) Use Take Down!

Ash: Pikachu use Quick attack while using thunderbolt! (Pikachu uses the moves together. It connects with Take Down.)

Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle Furfrou wins!

Ash: Damn! Frogedire go!

Evil Ash: Hold on!

Ash: What is it?

Evil Ash: Well, since we both have 2 each. How about we changed it to a double battle.

Ash: That is fine with me. Delphox join Frogedire!

Evil Ash: Go Persian!

Referee: This match is a double battle. The rules are no swapping. One when one sides Pokémon are unable to battle. Begin!

Evil Ash: Use Double Shadow Ball!

Ash: Delphox use Fire Blast! Frogedire use Water Pulse! (Attacks are even.)

Evil Ash: Furfrou use Takedown!

Ash: Frogedire use Double Team! Delphox use Flamethrower!

Evil Ash: Persian use Iron Tail (Delphox hits Furfrou. Then gets hit by Persian!)

Referee: Both Delphox and Furfrou are unable to battle. It is down to a one on one. Begin!

Evil Ash: Fury Swipes!

Ash: Use Arial Ace! (Frogedire jumps out of a tree hitting Persian!)

Evil Ash: Use Thunder!

Ash: No! (Frogedire goes on the ground.)

May: No!

Dawn: Oh my!

Serena: Frogedire!

Giovanni: (Laughing) Ash you lost its time to choose death or girlfriend!

Ash: You have a lot to learn! Right Paul!

Paul: Do you have to remind me?

Giovanni: What is it?

Ash: Frogedire is weak but not unable to battle! Frogedire c'mon! (A glow comes from Frogadire!)

Giovanni: No!

Evil Ash: What is happening? (Girls start to cheer!)

Ash: It's time to end this? Greninja use Water Shirken! (A wave of fierce water hits Persian.) Use Cut with Arial Ace! (Greninja disappears from Ash's side and reappears behind Persian. A cloud of dust form! (Everyone moves to the force except for Ash who just stood there.)

Referee: Persian is unable to battle Greninja wins! That means Ash Ketchum wins! (Giovanni stomps on the ground! The captive have been released.)

Ash: Giovanni if you want my answer or is this just a bet made by Jessie and Cassidy?

Giovanni: What are you talking about?

Ash: I know you! You do not really care about me! So, why go through this trouble?

Giovanni: Past experience I guess!

Ash: Don't play dumb with me! This is not your plan! (Everyone gets shocked.)

Jessie: Clever boy! (The two girls come out. The girls get between Ash and the girls.)

Ash: It's fine! I have made a decision.

Cassidy: Tell us!

Ash: Before I answer your question, I must tell you this. I will never be a rocket member even if it is just for janitorial job.

Jessie: So, what are you going to do?

Ash: I have chosen to do nothing. I know it is my responsibility for take care of my kids but why me? Why Ash Ketchum. Why must Ash Ketchum be used for people's own gain? Why don't you two quit Team Rocket? You can have better career and earn more money that way. Also why does every girl I meet have a crush on me? I have here two adults here who want me. I have 6 girls here have crushes on me and there are four who actually love me. What's next I am a dad of 100,000 kids. I am going on my own and figure out who I am. (Ash walks away. Everyone is shocked. The girls follow him.) You know that I know that you are following me. Just talk to me like a sophisticated people.

Serena: Well… we… fear you!

Ash: I scared you! How about the fact that no mater who I chose I was going to die. (Girls are shocked.) Well, it should be no surprise you all are the jealous type. One breath of me liking another you all jump in and try to kill that female or attack me. If I said one of you, the others will just jump on me saying you don't love me. Then I had to explain why I chose that girl!

Blue: So, you say that this act way because of us.

Ash: Duh! When I was talking to Jenny or Joy about my travels all of you just acted in rage because of it. I have been loyal to you guys. Excluding the whole Jones business. I at least have the respect to have the power to talk to others.

May: You loyal? (They all laugh.)

Ash: Tell me a time when I cheated on the four of you. Remember none of the Jones crap!

Serena: How about you and Ashley?

Ash: So?

May: Serena saw you kiss her. (Ash breaks into laughing.)

Dawn: What's so funny?

Ash: You guys think I have a thing for Ashley! (The girls are confused.) The kiss you guys saw was not a romantic kiss. It was…well it is hard for me to explain. Lets just say it is a thank you.

Serena: That can't be right! I saw it as if it was romantic. You complimented her. She said a smooshy saying then kiss.

Ash: Like I said it is like a thank you. Now lets talk about why you were following me when I told you all that I will be back in 3-4 hours.

Serena: Well…uh…because of love.

Ash: Bullshit! You followed me yes of love but your jealousy lead you to follow me as much as it told you all to find me. You can't stand to see me with someone else besides yourself. (Ash walks away.)

May: Man we screwed up!

Serena: No, I did! (Serena went to find Ash. In Ash's room.) Ash you in there?

Ash: C'mon in!

Serena: Ash I just want to say… (Gets kissed by Ash.) What was that for?

Ash: Well I was thinking, I was wrong to be so hard on you guys. It is just that you are doing the correct actions but for wrong reasons. I just wanted to say I was sorry. (Ash gets on bed and turns on the TV.)

Serena: Oh! I thought that you kissed me because you love me.

Ash: I do! The problem is that I think I love all four of you. I need time and air for me to decide on who will be my girlfriend. (Serena leaves. She finds the others.)

Serena: Well, we have done it.

May: Really?

Serena: He told me that He has feelings for the four of us.

Dawn: Crap!

Blue: This was your chance for him to say he loves you.

Serena: Job accomplished.

Blue: Did he say you are his girlfriend?

Serena: He told me he needed time to decide between us four.

May: Well let the best girl wins. (They put their hand in the center.) On three! One, two, three.

All: Girl Power! (They raised their hands from the center while saying the chant.)


	6. Ash's Story and Choice

Part 6 Ash's story

Ash: My name is Ash Ketchum. I am 16 years old and here is my story. I grew up with only my mom. I was a happy boy. Then it all started to fall for me, I fell in love with a young girl named Serena. I helped her when she was hurt. It turned out to be a mistake on my part. One of the best mistakes I made. I didn't know it at the time but that was the point where she started to like me. I guess by the heroes crush or something. I don't know but what I do know is that, that is when she started to like me. I went back to camp where Gary was my friend who told me not to trust hoes. I didn't listen to him since we started to date. Then when we were having a happy life her mother made her leave and go back to Kalos. I was hurt. Gary told me that is why not to trust them. They leave when you think it is true love. I was hurt. When I was 10 years old or I thought I was. I got my first Pokémon. A Pikachu. It was rough at first but we became and still are best friends. I met multiple girls, Misty, Melody, Macy Bianca, May, Anabel, Dawn, Angie, Iris, Serena, and Miette. There are more who find me attractive like Penelope. Out of the most of those, I liked three more then the others, May, Dawn and Serena. When this event happened it opened my eyes to what is happening in the outside world. I just learned I had another ex named Blue. Somehow we were ready to be married when I left due to not liking battles. Shocker, so then I learned that my events as Jones came back at me harder then I could imagine.

?: What happened? One of them still wants me and the other just wants me to pay for what I did to the company. Then, when these guys went through the cave they saw my past that I wanted to remain a secret.

?: What happened?

Ash: (Sigh) If I must, I will tell you. Remember when there was a gap of time between Sinnoh and Unova? Well during those times, I wasn't battling. I was helping Steven Stone with his project that there are parallel worlds. For a few months, we failed. Somehow three months into the experiment, at an early time I was woken up by a pair of boobs to the face. I was shocked to see a female dressing up as me. I thought she was some love struck fan. I played along because I wanted to be nice. When I learned that, that she was a parallel me, I then grew scared that maybe she would affect this whole world and make females the dominant gender. When I learned that she just wondered into the cave and tripped into this world. I notice that she was just as scared as I was. I helped her up. We tried multiple ways of getting her back, which were failures. When it seemed that all hope was lost she started to cry. I knew we had to get her back. I worked hard to get her back. When I thought we couldn't get it to work a door opening in a crystal. When we were relieved that it worked. We kissed. Then she left. I know what your thinking kissing your parallel self.

?: Ok, Isn't that homosexual?

Ash: It's not, let me explain why. So, later we found out what worked your hopes and dreams. We tested that theory on her world because I wanted to find out what that kiss meant to her. I dreamt that I could meet her again. It worked. I jumped in. I ran to find her. What I learned was that everyone acted the same except that their genders were crossed. I ran to my home, hoping that, that is where she was. When I got there I found her there helping her dad. I knocked on the door. She opened it. We talked for a few minutes. When I asked what the kiss meant to her, she told me that it had to do with their sexual act or something like that. I am totally confused about it.

?: Can you explain?

Ash: If I had to guess, It was a way to show affection when they want to let us know that they acknowledge our help or comments. They kiss more then we shake hands and high five combined. So, I was and still confused by it since I wasn't part of this world's culture. I then notice that she had a wish…

?: Which was?

Ash: She wished to meet me and be her first. I was honored to be her hero but I was nervous that she seemed to be obsessed with me. Just a metaphor, I am a Ryan Tannehill.

?: A who?

Ash: I am someone who some people like, some hate, and some just do not know who I am. She is a fan who has fan art of me on her wall,

?: Wow!

Ash: She wanted me and to be in love with me. I left right then after giving her wish, using protection of course. I returned with the happiness that I helped a girl's dream and completion of a goal. For the next few month I went and helped Stone with different worlds. I found one that was set in my future. I was with my family, I saw me as an adult with a little girl.

?: Who was it?

Ash: I assumed that it was my daughter because she seemed joyed by my company. I then saw a women that I haven't seen before. See seemed familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it, plus she is expecting a second child.

?: You know who that women was?

Ash: I didn't have a clue but I thought that maybe I will meet her in the future. Then when I saw Serena with her hair cut, I then realized that the girl I saw, it was Serena with a hair cut. I saw that she was happy to be with me and I noticed that she loved me and I loved her.

?: So, you why with the call then if you have it solved.

Ash: Almost, I have a problem. I have four girls who want me. I told their parents that whom I am thinking about choosing. I told the girls who have more love in me. I told them I need to choose one of you because I can't have four girls. For the next two weeks it has been confusing to me. The girls have this contest to see who is chosen. They have been extra nice to me. Bring me breakfast when I wake up. They give me gifts. They help me with training. I really enjoyed it.

?: What so wrong about that?

Ash: The problem is that I already have chosen someone.

?: So, why not tell them?

Ash: The reasons why is their jealousy. I have notice that their jealousy have been increased since I have turned evil. I listened to Gary's tape of why the girls love me. This has all but Blue on it. I do not need to hear it because I know already. I know that I can't stall them any longer but I can't just say I choose (Tells the person on the phone), so, anyways I have to see what everyone is doing. (Ash hangs up his phone and walks out of his room and walk to the lobby of the center.)

Joy: Ash it's great to see that you are still alive.

Ash: Thanks joy. Have you seen any of the girls?

Joy: I think that they are still asleep.

Ash: Thanks. (Ash sits on the couch and looks at the floor and then sighs.) Joy can you leave a message for the girls if they wake up.

Joy: Sure! (To Serena waking up.)

Serena: Today I hope Ash tells me who he chose. I hope it's me. (Gets up and walks to the restroom. Then goes down and saw Ash talking to Joy then Ash left.) Joy what did Ash tell you?

Joy: Ash told me to give you a message.

Serena: What is it?

Joy: He told you to meet him at the tower at 6pm tonight

Serena: *Cheerfully* Ok. *Goes out to buy a dress then the others came down one by one and Joy told them to meet him at 6pm at different locations, May the cafe, Dawn the shops, and Blue the Train station. Now to Ash who is the Airport waiting for someone to arrive.*

Ash: Where is she? *He then looks at his phone* Damn 12pm. *He then stands there as then he felt a pair of boobs touch his back as then arms grabbed him from behind*

?: Hi bro. I missed you. *As then turned around to see Molly has grown bigger and started to mature to the point that she looks attractive as guys flock around her.*  
Ash: What happened? Why are you an hour late?

Molly: I had to plug up my vagina and pee because of my baby.

Ash: *Shocked* Baby? When did you get pregnant? *Molly takes Ash's hat*  
Molly: Never. *Ash takes the hat back and looks stern at her* What my big bro can't take a joke?

Ash: Whatever….So, are you here to help me or are you here for fashion?

Molly: You of course. Why would I need fashion if I make my own clothes?

Ash: Ok…...so you heard the full story….tell me. Am I doing this correctly?

Molly: Let me get a pregnancy test before I answer you. *Ash looks stern at her* Kidding, but can we get coffee before I answer?

Ash: Ok…. we can get coffee and talk. *At Cafe and after talking*

Molly: Well….If I was one of your "Girls" I wouldn't like it if you play with them and their emotions.*Ash then puts his head on the table knocking his coffee off the table and cake hitting a nearby table.* Let me guess you did the different location and meet up routine. *Ash came up with tears and shakes head. Molly sighs* Then I guess you have to find 3 other guys to take those girls. You have any ideas of guys for them?

Ash:* thinks* Maybe these guys. *Shows 3 photos of his friends*

Molly: Do they like them?  
Ash: Well the green hair guy yes, brown yes and no, and purple he is revolted. *She thinks*

Molly: I like the chances for the two that are maybe and yes, but the purple, maybe see if she likes any others. *Ash then thinks*  
Ash: Can a female work?

Molly: *Glares at him* IT CERTAINLY CAN!.

Ash: Calm down. It was a question. *She continues to glare at him* What do you want? *She grabs him and then laughs* Ok? So…..do you want to be that girl?  
Molly: No….I have my own love back at home, but that red head can be a candidate.

Ash: Thanks sis. How can I repay you?

Molly: Maybe a baby?

Ash:...What?  
Molly: Kidding. Just help me catch a pokemon ok

Ash: Ok, what pokemon do you like as your starter? *She then thinks*

Molly: How about a Buizel that fits my personality?  
Ash: Ok *Thinks for a moment* Do you have a pokemon, a pokeball and a pokerod?

Molly: I have a pokeball from you, no pokemon and I think they sell rods here

Ash: Well you can use one of my pokemon *then his bulbasaur came to her* I guess he wants to help. *After getting a rod and 15 minutes later they pull out a buizel that is shiny and its a joyful character like she is. After battling they caught it. She then hugged Ash*

Molly: Thanks bro!

Ash: no problem *As Bulbasaur picks up the ball and brings it to Molly. She takes it*

Molly: I can stay here if you need any extra help?

Ash: I am fine. Go see mom and then see if she needs anything.

Molly: Ok *Kisses cheek and runs away to the Hotel where Delia is staying as Ash came back to find the guys waiting there.*

Ash: Can I get your help?

Green: What is it? *After explaining it*

Green and Drew: Sure I can do that.

Paul: Count me out.*Walks away. Then Zoey came to Ash*

Zoey: Did you say you need someone to be Dawn's lover?

Ash: Uh…...yah. You want to be the lover? *Zoey hugs Ash* Yes! *She then runs upstairs. Ash and the rest did the same. One by one the guys came. May kissed Drew*

May: I understand that Ash didn't choose me but I am happy he gave me someone perfect as you.

Drew: Well…..I have a confession to make.  
May: What is it? *Drew hands her a white rose*

Drew: I love you a lot will you be my girl? *May blusses as she jumped on him* Yes! *now to Blue waiting for Ash as Green arrived*

Blue: Let me guess, Ash chose another and wants me to date you.

Green: Yah…*Hands her a buquette of flowers* But its true I do love you. Will you please be mine? *Blue blusses* Yes! *Takes flowers and kisses Green. Now to Dawn waiting for Ash when she her eyes are covered from behind.*

?: Guess who? *Dawn heard a female voice*

Dawn: Is it my dear friend Zoey? *she turns to see Zoey dressed up* You look beautiful. Who are you waiting for?

Zoey: You *Kisses her*

Dawn: I missed us to *Kisses back. Now to Serena who is waiting under the tower when Clemont came out of the tower*

Clemont: Uh….Serena why are you here? *Serena ignores him* Serena, can you hear me? *All Serena can think and hear is Ash when all of the sudden the lights went out*

Serena: what happened?

Clemont: No clue *then a spotlight turns on to Ash with a bag of cookies and poke puffs in hands and he is wearing a bow tie from something Serena gave him. Serena can only stare in awe at him. Ash then came to her*

Ash: After some thinking. I would like to say one thing to you. *Serena stares at him*

Clemont: Let me just go…..*Walks away with a girn on his face* My man. He finally did it.

Ash: *Sigh* Since I first saw you in that camp when we were 7 years old, I sorta liked you. And I didn't know how to say it. Then when you left it hurt me but I knew you were going somewhere that will make you happy. For years I searched for you and *Laughs* You found me. Then our time has been great together. And I wants it to last forever. So will you Serena take me as your boyfriend? *Serena blushes and couldn't say a word*

Serena: I…...I…..I love you Ash Ketchum and I will accept your offer you nutball. *Kisses Ash as then fireworks went off as then they became a happy couple*

The end


End file.
